


Sexual Tension R-Us

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: none





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

I paused before going into the room behind her. Skin crawling between my shoulder blades. I could feel something is different. Some change in the air. A feel. A different scent. But what? What was it? What was there? Who was in that room? Anita smirked at me and stepped through the doorway. I heard her tell someone to stay where they are, that there is someone she wants them to meet, then mutter under her breath "This should be good" 

 

I took a deep breath, then crossed the threshold, eyes flicking to slowly scan the room. A silent ~WOW~ shaped my lips. The lights were turned down somewhat. Shadows curling in every corner of the room. Five men in various states of relaxation sat scattered around the room. At a glance I took in a man sitting on one couch. Muscled, dark hair brushing his shoulders, chocolate brown eyes watching me with curiosity. Another man, somewhat younger sitting at his feet, blond haired and blue eyed, leaning against his legs. A third man, smaller then the first, lounged on another couch a few feet away, relaxed, arm over the back, leg cocked up across his knee. I paused for a moment to study his eyes. Green and yellow, the pupils not quite right. They seemed almost cat like. A fourth man, well, boy almost, with the longest hair I've ever seen on a male head, sat on the floor, running his hand up and down the leg of the man with the cat eyes, with his head on his knee. The mans hand stroking his auburn hair over and over, almost like he was petting him. I stared briefly into his eyes as well. They seemed to be a shade of lavender, dark and vibrant. And haunted. Maybe not such a boy after all. 

 

My eyes flicked to the man who seemed to sprawl in a leather office chair, pushed back from a desk that was against one wall. My heart tripped a beat. ~why now? why him? you don't even know this man!~ My fingers twitched. I want to run them over his body. I don't know why, I've never felt the urge before, but something about this man called to me. He seemed to be pulling me to him somehow, though he doesn't move. Not even to blink. Long black hair curled against his pure white shirt. 

 

One hand lifted to toy almost absentmindedly with the lace ~Lace?~ spilling down the edges of his shirt which was open down to the last button, showing a pale line of skin. Tails tucked into black jeans that cover the legs propped on the desk. Black boots which look like leather slid up his legs stopping just over his knees. ~oh yum~ a little voice in my head said ~can I hav...~ I shushed it, blinking a few times, before it can finish the thought.

 

I stepped into the room and waited for some indication from the woman who has brought me here as to what I was supposed to be doing. She just looked at me and gave me a slight smile with a look of challenge in her eyes. Ok. So this is a test is it? Fine. I cocked an eyebrow at her and bowed my head slightly in acknowledgement. Blowing a long breath out silently, I swept my gaze through the people in the room again briefly, then with an assessing glance at the man in the chair, stepped closer to the couch. 

 

"Where did you find these guys Anita?" I asked curiously "And were there any left when you were done?"

 

"They all found me." Anita said, humor coloring her tone "They just sort of followed me home."

 

"Nice!" I murmured " Why can't shit like that ever happen to me." I shrugged slightly, dismissing the thought and focusing on the men watching our exchange with varying degrees of vexation warring with amusement. 

 

I glanced back at the one in the chair, a polite blankness covering his features. But under it, something I can't read. I turned away reluctantly to once again regard the four at the other end of the room. Strange how they watch me. Focused and alert. I've never had that degree of attention directed at me for no apparent reason before, so being me, I just had to test it. I looked over at Anita and caught my tongue between my teeth, raising my eyebrows. Silently asking if I can play with them, and how far I can go. She snorted inelegantly and shakes her head, waving a hand in their direction as if to say go ahead. Ah, she knows me well, even after being friends for so short a time.

 

I turned back to them, and tilted my head down to watch them under my brows, mouth curling into a pleased but slightly wicked grin. Drawing an answering grin from the blonde on the floor and causing the one he was leaning against to sit up straighter. ~Hmm, that one~ I walked slowly to the couch, keeping my green eyes focused on his brown ones, but knowing that all their eyes were watching me. Wondering what I was going to do. I slid my hand over the head of the youngest, huddled against the man petting him, and brushed my fingertips against the hand stroking his hair. I paused to lean against the shoulder of the blonde with the flirty grin, watching the eyes of the man sitting behind him, and comb my fingers through his hair for a moment. Chocolate colored eyes narrow at me briefly as the blonde chuckled and snuggled against my hip, running his hand up the inside of my leg. I smirked as Brownie -that's what I've nicknamed him in my head- rolled eyes that show slight disgust at the antics of his friend. ~Oh this will be fun~ Flirtys' hand was still moving slowly up my leg, now halfway up my thigh.

 

"Enough!" Brownie snapped, but Flirty ignored him. I saw Brownies' nostrils flare slightly as he curled his lip at me. 

 

~Is that right~ I thought to myself, and grinned humorlessly at him; more a baring of my teeth then a smile ~Naughty boy, thinking bad thoughts about me~

 

Just before Flirtys reached the very top of my inner thigh, I reached down and grabbed his hand, and with my other, griped his chin, pulling it up and baring his neck. I crouched down beside him, moving his hand to his own thigh, pressing it slightly to let him know I wanted it to stay there. Then still holding Brownies gaze I leaned over and ran my nose up Flirtys throat. Not touching, just inhaling his scent. I saw the others lean slightly closer in my peripheral vision, watching, wondering what I'm going to do next. I also saw Flirtys hand digging slightly into his thigh, wanting to move it, but willing to wait just to see how far I'll go. I hovered over his mouth for a moment, then when I heard him inhale shakily, I laughed under my breath, pulled away tilting his head farther back and slapped his cheek twice. Not hard, just enough to maybe sting a little, then stood up and let him go. He fell over on the floor with a groan as the rest of the room dissolved into laughter. Everyone except Brownie. He just sat there. Eyes registering the knowledge that my little show was for his benefit. And obviously not liking it one bit. ~And that was the point Brownie!~ I remembered that I don't particularly like brownies. I'm thinking that his new nickname suits him rather well.

 

"Poor Jason" Anita giggled "Someone besides me finally put him in his place."

 

I glanced at her in amusement. I've never heard her giggle before. It's such a girly sound. I'm sure she wouldn't thank me for voicing such a sentiment, so I kept it to myself.

 

"And he didn't even have to bleed for it" A silky voice, like a razor encased in velvet, soft yet deadly, slide down my spine, causing goose bumps to form on my skin and my hands to curl.

 

I turned towards the voice, searching the shadows, realizing that there was another presence in the room. I saw a shape leaning against the wall in a corner. 

 

"Why have you brought her here Anita?" His tone slightly condescending. An accent I recognized as French coloring his words. "As amusing as it is to see our Jason get his due, one has to wonder if you have you developed a steak of morbid curiosity, bringing a human to us." 

 

"Rain does well enough by herself for the most part, as you can see." Anita shrugged then fixed them all with a look "Beyond that, she's my friend. So don't fuck with her."

 

Her statement generated a varied response from the people surrounding us. Brownie shot her a disgusted glance, but Flirty, apparently named Jason, made an "Awww" sound and pouted at her. Cat -the man with the strange eyes- nodded with a small smile, while the pretty boy at his feet, whom I was beginning to call Kitty in my head, from the way he kept rubbing his cheek on the other mans knee like a kitten, just nodded slightly and cuddled closer to Cat. 

 

~Interesting~ I thought to myself, then turned slightly to check the reaction of Mr. Lacy-shirt-and-sexy-as-sin-boots. A hint of amusement flashed in his midnight blue eyes. A brow arch and a slight quirk of his lips was all the expression he allowed to cross his face. I had to stifle the urge to bite my bottom lip, or maybe go over and bite his, leaving me with nail imprints in my palms and a slight flush to my cheeks. As though he can read my thoughts, a smile slowly curled his mouth, a knowing look in his eyes, as he slid one leg down off the desk to drape over the arm of his chair. Fingers slid slowly down the lace outlining his chest. And the effort it took to stand there, and not walk over to him and slide my hands up his boots to see if they are as soft as they look, wasn't pretty.

 

As I watch his fingers slide lower the song 'Bad Touch' by Bloodhound Gang started running through my head. Before I can check them, the words 'B-5 you sunk my battleship' whispered across my lips.

 

The sound of a bust of masculine laughter behind me pulled my head around to see Flirty AKA Jason rolling on the floor holding his stomach. We all stared at him like he's lost his mind. Slowly he calmed, then catches sight of the lavender eyes watching him. He panted trying to catch his breath, stuttering.

 

“Nathaniel?" A grin broke out on Nathaniel's face sending Jason into fresh peals of laughter. It suddenly occurred to me that they heard me, and apparently know the song I accidentally spoke of. I clapped both hands over my mouth as my cheeks burned. ~Oops! Oh dear!~

 

Anita sighed and raised her eyebrows. "Nathaniel, as Jason seems incapable of acting human at the moment, and Rain doesn't look like she wants to open her mouth again any time soon, would you kindly enlighten us as to what that fuck his problem is? I saw the smile, so you must know!"

 

Nathaniel/'Kitty' rolled his eyes up at her peering out through a curtain of auburn hair. "We know the song Rain quoted just now." smiles sheepishly. "Some of us at the club have been playing with it for some sets." 

 

"Ah" she said. "Not sure I want to hear the rest of the song."

 

"We could show you if you want" Jason recovered enough to gasp " I think lover man over there might like it."

 

"Lover man?" came his voice, low and sultry, slipping down my spine like a brush of satin and shivering across my skin. ~oh baby! He's French too!~

 

"Yeah" chuckled Jason "you just seem to have that effect on women Jean-Claude. They can't seem to help themselves. Makes it impossible for the rest of us poor guys." he looked at Anita "can we play for you? You never know, you might like it too."

 

Strolling over to the couch, she sat beside 'Cat', Nathaniel shifted to lay his head on her knee pressing his back against 'Cats' leg. She absently took up petting his head, running her hand through his hair. "I guess so. I'm kind of curious now." Anita says reluctantly

 

"As are we all" said the man in the shadows, mockery tinting his tone.

 

"Ok" Jason jumped up, grabs Nathaniel's hand and pulls him to his feet. Nathaniel looked at Anita, and as soon as she nodded at him, allowed Jason to pull him out of the room.

 

"You may as well sit down and get comfortable Rain." Anita told me with a slight smile "It's not everyday a girl gets a private show from a pair of professional stripers!"

 

"Oh lucky us" I grinned devilishly as she shook her head at me "Eye candy and bumpin' tunes. What more could a girl want out of life?" I looked around the room 'for a moment to decide where to sit. With Brownie? I don't think so! He looks like he'd rather sit on his head in a thorn bush then beside me. ~Honey it's mutual~ With Anita and 'Cat'? Nah looks a little to cosy for me. Which leaves the floor or the desk. Well, to quote a favorite cartoon of mine, life is all about tough choices innit. I took a mental grip on myself, and strolled over to the desk, arms loose, hips swinging. I slid a stack of papers aside and hop up close to the boot still resting on the desk, eliciting a snort from Brownie, and a grunt from Mr. Mysterious in the corner. I ignored them both and reached a hand towards the foot leaning close to my thigh. I ran a finger across the leather from ankle to toe humming under my breath. Soft as melted butter. I sighed and turn away trying not to picture him sitting there in nothing but the boots. For my troubles I was treated to masculine laughter from all sides, a knowing look from Anita and an eye roll from Brownie. ~Not a happy camper him~ I squashed the childish urge to stick my tongue out at him. ~Not my problem~

 

Jason and Nathaniel came back into the room. I almost fell off the desk pulling a snicker from Anita. ~what...you're used to the show? like this is normal for them? Damn! I've been moving in the WRONG circles!!~ Nathaniel was wearing a series of straps around his upper body, black leather cuffs at his wrists and a silver studded black collar around his neck. He had his hair pulled back with a silver clip at the nape of his neck. Jason had on white t-shirt that clung so close, I could see his stomach muscles. ~Nice 6-pack~ They both wore skin tight black leather pants, laces crawling up the outside each of leg showing a line of skin from ankle to hip. I took a breath and focused on what they are carrying. They had a high tech Ghetoblaster between them. They set it up beside the door. Plugging it in and setting the CD to the right song, they moved to stand together in the center of the room. 

 

Just before the heavy beat starts, I leaned back on one elbow, and propped a foot up on the desk, settling in. My eyes slowly slid almost against my will up the length of the booted leg beside me and back down just as the first words (I'd appreciate your input) are whispered. I turn back to watch the show.


	2. part 2

*********** anything surrounded by ( ) is part of the song and ~ ~

is my thoughts. this is only the second part of my first fic, so

bear with me. This part works better if you listen to the song whist

you read. 'Bad Touch' by Bloodhound Gang***********

 

 

They stood side by side. Eyes closed, upper bodies still, moving only their hips. A rolling motion that snaps forward with every second beat. (Sweat baby sweat baby) Hands slowly slid up their faces and across their chests, then down their legs, (...and I bet you'll feel nuts..) back up to frame their groins. Eyes slowly opened. Nathaniel stayed in place while Jason moved around to stand in front of him hips never losing the beat. (You've had enough...) Slides his hands through thick auburn hair. (You want it rough...) Jason grabbed Nathaniel by the hair at the base of his neck, and yanked his head back. (you're out of bounds) Nathaniel slapped his face, palm to one cheek, then the back of his hand hit the other, snapping Jason's head side to side, then pushing him away. (I want you smothered) Jason dropped to the floor, (Want you covered..) Nathaniel fell on top of him. They rolled putting Jason on top, then Nathaniel pushed him off, and he rolled to his feet. Reaching down and grabbing Nathaniel's hand, (..to make me rise and hour early just like daylight savings time) he pulled him to his feet slowly sliding him up his leg into his body.

 

The music continued, bouncing off the walls to beat against my skin like a second pulse. Their bodies moved in tandem in perfect time with the beat. All liquid grace and contained violence. ~wonder if they'd mind me joining them?! nah too much fun watching....~

 

Jason stalked behind his slightly shorter friend, presses their bodies together and slid a hand around the other mans chest, trailing the other down his leg to splay his fingers across Nathaniel's thigh. They turned a slow circle both their hips still rolling with the throb of the music, and face us again. (Love...) With every snap of his hips he flicked open one of the straps crossing Nathaniel's upper body until they all fell to the floor and were kicked aside. They turned in a slow circle, facing away from us, then spun around putting Nathaniel at the back this time. Jason raised his arms over his head (I wanna be down in your south seas) Nathaniel slid his hands under Jason's shirt and slowly peeled it up and off baring his chest in one smooth motion. Jason turned to face him again and (B-5 you sunk my battle ship) Nathaniel dropped to his knees at the word 'sunk', (Please turn me on...) grabbed the front of Jason's pants and pulled him down. They slid around each other till their backs press togather and stand up like they were pulled by a string. (So show me yours) Jason riped Nathaniel's pants off ~oooo velcro....~ (I'll show you mine) his went flying to join the growing pile of clothes near the door. ~leather thongs too? niiice~ He swung Nathaniel around, bent him over pressed up against him (And then we'll do it doggy style...) and slapped his ass. (...so we can...) They dropped to the floor again and press the button of an imaginary remote. (...watch X-Files) (You and me baby..) Slid to their hands knees, and crawled around each other, almost in a stalking motion, shoulders rolling, closer and closer until they are face to face, almost close enough to kiss, a hard thought would have brought them together. They slid their cheeks together then brushed against each other almost like cats fussing, to curl up in a heap with the last fading beat.

 

"Well, that will certainly have the mindless, panting females visiting the club in droves." came a sarcastic voice

 

"True to form Brownie" I said absently, sliding off the desk to gather the discarded clothes "careful, or you'll have me thinking you're a closet fag afraid to come out."

 

"Are all your friends bitches Anita?" He grated, hands tightening into fists, face darkening

 

"Not usually until they meet you Richard." Anita told him, laughter in her voice, as I grin at him unrepentantly with a quiet "Woof woof baby!" ~Richard? Isn't he that teacher she used to date?~

 

"Brownie?" they asked together-Anita sounding curious and Richard irate.

 

"Yeah. Brownie. I just had to." I arched an eyebrow at her "You didn't tell me his name, so I gave him one. He's tanned, brown hair and eyes, but that's only part. For the rest of it, when ever mom made them, she always used sweetener in her recipe instead of sugar. I don't like brownies." I shrugged "Their icky fake sweetness makes my teeth hurt, and they're usually a bit nutty."

 

Strangled laughter quickly turned into a cough as Anita elbowed Cat. He covered his mouth with a hand as though to hide a smile, and his shoulders shook silently.

 

"Children." Jean-Claude spoke behind me amusement filling his voice "Must you bicker so. We are being rude to Jason and Nathaniel."

 

Ah yes. We turned to see them climb to their feet. I went over and handed them their clothes, then walked around them slowly trailing my fingertips over their skin, and gave Nathaniel's collar a slight tug, my eyes locked on Jean-Claude purring "Very nice.... boys" I continue around until I stopped in front of them, shooting a grin at Anita then flicking my gaze to Brownie AKA Richard. "As a member of the mindless, panting female pack, I for one would definitely be front row for that show." I patted their cheeks then returned to my seat on the desk accompanied by a snort of laughter from Anita. I leaned back on my elbow, foot up again. "Besides.." I said reaching my other hand over to stroke the leather encasing Jean-Claude's leg again, this time running my fingers down from his knee and wiggling the toe of the boot. ~it's so much fun yanking Richards chain~ "I happen to like black leather."

 

"You would" Richard growled under his breath.

 

"Down boy." I said absently still watching my fingers playing with the tip of Jean-Claude's booted foot. "Sit. Stay." I glanced at him and some trick of light made his eyes shine at me like an animal at night, his upper lip curled back, bringing my breath hissing through my teeth. I know what Anita does, and that most of her friends aren't exactly human, but she has always kept me away from that part of her life. Or so I thought. Apparently the rules had changed, and someone forgot to tell me. I recalled the comment Mr Mysterious made to Anita, about bringing a human to them, and sit up and frowned at her. She looks back at me questioningly.

 

"Have I mentioned that I don't like surprises Anita?" I asked with an edge to my voice.

 

She shrugged, eyes neutral "Not sure I know what you mean Rain"

 

"The fuck you don't!" I hopped off the desk and slowly scanned the room again. Everyone stares back. Almost identical looks on their faces. Mostly blank with a hint of curiosity, except for Richard who looked vaguely feral and more then a little hostile.

 

"Anita..." he started heatedly, but subsides in a with a growl when she interrupted him

 

"Shut up Richard." she snapped at him, watching my eyes

 

~Teacher my ass!~ I curled my lip at Anita in a bit of a snarl then with a considering look at Nathaniel, stalked over to Jason to study him closer. I figured of all the people in the room, he would be the one most likely to let me away with what I was about to do.


	3. part 3

I walked around him, looking to see what I'd missed before. His movements as he was dancing running through my head. Most was synonymous with a professional dancer. Flexible, athletic, muscled. Then there was the rest. Slight but there none the less. Grace of stride, strength to snap upright from sitting on the floor, fluidity of movement. Men just don't have that kind of range of movement usually. Not any man I'd ever seen at least. I stepped up close and with a hard glance in his eyes, which look neutral, I reached up to grasp his hair. 

 

Tipping his head back slightly, which brought his hands up to hold my shoulders, I leaned close and smelled him again somewhat similar to what I did earlier, but with a different objective in mind. Instead of running my nose up his throat, I slid it along his jaw to bury in behind his ear. His arms slid around my back as his scent hit me. Cologne and male is what I first notice, but when I smelled again, another scent drifted through. My back tenses, and my fingers tightened in his hair drawing a small sound from his throat. Undergrowth, leaves and fresh soil and...~fur? he smells like puppy fur! why the fuck....oh my giddy aunt...!~ I pulled back to see his eyes again. Still blue. Still mostly calm, but slightly unfocused now. I stared at Anita then turned my gaze to Richard. ~puppies aren't usually allowed out without mommy or daddy~ All I could read from him is hostility. I am SO not going there!

 

I slid out of his arms and went to Nathaniel next. ~in for a penny....~ I repeated the same process, but he slide his arms around me the second I touch him, and when I pulled his head back, he resisted, causing me to pull harder to tilt his head. I heard a sigh stutter out between his parted lips and felt his pulse speed up a bit as I slid across his neck. ~so it's like that is it?~ I pulled a bit harder as I smelled him, causing his breath to speed up slightly, arms tensing. Same as Jason, I smelled cologne and male, but on my second breath I caught something different. Vanilla and fur and ~...CATNIP???~ 

 

Humor flashed through me briefly, but vanished as I realized what it means. Other then that he was apparently rolling in the stuff sometime earlier. ~I guess 'Kitty' was a good name for you after all~ I glared at her this time, ~Now for daddy.~ My eyes slid to the man next to her. The man with the cat eyes. No need to check him either, I just know.

 

My face must have shown something other then the anger I felt. His eyes changed slowly from their yellow-green to a darker green, hands tensing where they lay against his thighs. ~point, set and match~ 

 

"That's 4 now.!" I snarl at Anita, fingers still tangled in Nathaniel's hair "Quite the menagerie in here! We've got a cat curled up on one couch, kittens and puppies chasing their tails, and a dog, pissing, metaphorically speaking of course, on the other couch." her eyes show slight surprise and a hint of pride "Anything else I should know about? Did I miss something? Rats in the closet? Hyenas in the attic? Vampires in the basement?"

 

"Well..." Jason started hesitantly

 

"Not in the basement I'm afraid" Jean-Claude's voice slipped up my spine, ~WHAT?? on no, you did NOT do that to me....~ shivering down my arms, further tightening my fists, and drawing a choked sound from Nathaniel's throat. ~oops~

 

"I don't know you well enough to top you kitty" I eased out of his arms and patted his cheek when he sighed "sorry" 

 

I moved away from him slowly with my gaze fixed on the man ~you?~ still sprawled in the chair. I flick briefly to Anita, then the man still leaning in the corner, ~or you...~ then back to Jean-Claude again. 

 

His voice slithered out of the shadows again "What ever did you hope to prove Anita by...how do you say...'throwing this lamb to the beasts'?"

 

"No-one can live in this town and not know every aspect of it. It's just common sense Asher." she told him "Ignorance is NOT bliss when it comes to Preters. It doesn't keep you safe, it just gets you dead"

 

"Or furry, or UN-dead" I said dripping sarcasm, drawing a quiet "Hey!" from Jason and a biting "Quite!" from the corner. Their responses prompting the urge to bare my teeth and hiss at them. Apparently I spend too much time around cats. I stifled it, albeit barely, clenching my teeth and throwing a narrow glace at My Mysterious...um...Asher then walk slowly back to the desk. Jean-Claude just sits there watching me. Relaxed and still, like he's got all the time in the world to wait for me to draw my conclusions. And maybe he does. I heard Anita remind him that he promised to behave himself, and a smile quirked one corner of his mouth as he gave a brief nod in her direction. 

 

"I made no such promises chéri" came the almost expected volley from Frenchy hiding in the dark

 

Asher will behave as well Ma Petite. Have no fear for your young friend. She is safe for now. No-one here will harm her." Jean-Claude's gaze shifted to encompass everyone, a subtle threat coloring his tone

 

Displeasure emanated from Asher like fog rolling through the room, raising the hairs on the back of my neck. ~neat trick that~ I ignored him for the moment keeping my attention directed towards the sexy man...um...vampire?...studying me. How does one check to see if someone is a vampire anyway?! He's pale, but a lot of people are, Anita included. He's also very still. Maybe too still. People just don't sit quietly for long. They shift, sigh, or fidget. He does none of these. His eyes are beautiful, midnight blue surrounded by lashes like black lace, but have no pull. I recall his promise to Anita to behave and sigh. ~Ok...what else? Teeth?~ How does one go about checking a strangers teeth exactly? 'Excuse me, but could I see your teeth? I want to check for fangs..' ~Oh yes. VERY polite!~ I eased around the desk to stand by his chair, my gaze running over him, searching for something, anything to tell me what I want to know. 

 

If anyone said anything, I didn't hear them. All my attention is on the figure in front of me. I glanced down the line of skin still showing through his open shirt, and stop at the edge of what looks like a scar peaking through the lace. I stepped closer and ignoring my bodies reaction to him, reached out to move the edge of his shirt aside, keeping my eyes focused on his, watching for some hint as to his thoughts. The only one I get is vague amusement at my caution. ~fine!~ I glanced down as I uncover the rest of the scar. A cross. A cross shaped burn scar. I guess that answers my question, but I have to be sure, so I looked back up and hold his gaze as I reached for his mouth.

 

He pulled back slightly with a slight challenge mingled with a spark of curiosity gleaming in his eyes when Asher put in his two cents worth 

"If you really wish to find out for certain, enfant avec des morales incertaines, there are other, more pleasant ways to do so."

 

Before I can stop to consider what I'm saying I swung to meet the eyes shining out of the shadows "Mordez mon âne singe d'impulsion. I've been insulted by better then you before. What is it with you Frenchies?! Is EVERYTHING a come on or an insult to you?"

 

I heard Jean-Claude sigh as, predictably, Jason broke into peals of laughter again, croaking out "pulse monkey?". Apparently he understands some French as well. I'm just amusing the hell out of everyone tonight!

 

Asher took two slow steps out of his corner, head tilted slightly down, hands curled. One eye glowing pale blue fire, the other hidden behind a curtain of golden hair.

 

I heard movement and glanced back to see Anita standing with her gun hanging down by her side. Not pointed. Not yet. But I've seen how quickly that can change. " Don't Asher!" Eyes empty, body still.

 

"Asher you will control yourself, or you will leave." Jean-Claude told him, his voice as expressionless as the look he directed at the glowering man emerging from the shadows. "And you would do well not to bait him Petite Pluie." ~don't call me little!!~

 

"Naturellement mon ami" Ashers words bit over my skin as he turned to stare at Jean-Claude "I was simply going to make a point, but if la petite chienne wishes me to...bite her ass instead, I would be most happy to oblige." With that he turned his face back towards me and slowly opened his mouth.

 

 

 

 

(Translations if needed) 

 

enfant avec des morales incertaines.......child with uncertain morals 

Mordez mon âne singe d'impulsion..........Bite my ass pulse monkey

Petite Pluie..............................Little Rain

Naturellement mon ami.....................Naturally my friend

la petite chienne.........................the little bitch


	4. part 4

I focus all my attention on Asher. Watching his lips slowly part, I have to lick my own which are suddenly dry. A millimeter at a time he opens to show white teeth. Then as he opens farther, revealing glistening fangs ~holy hannah~ I realize I've crossed the room and stand in front of him. I don't remember moving. I've always known vampires exist, but I've never actually seen one up close and personal before. He runs his tongue over his top teeth, sliding it out to show me the blood he's drawn. ~sharp are they?~ I hesitantly reach up to touch them. He pulls his head back slightly, his lips draw back in a snarl giving me pause and sending my gaze shooting to his. ~One look, could kill, my pain, your thrill.. ..what the hell? what is it with these guys reminding me of songs?!~ 

 

"Stand Asher" Jean-Claude told him sharply "If our petite Pluie courageuse can stand there and touch you, you can stay still and let her"

 

Asher hissed at him in response but didn't move further away from my hand. "Stand?" he snarled "I am not a horse!" lapsing into French "Et si je ne vous avais pas promis toute la fidélité, je ne ferais pas ceci. N'examinez pas ma patience trop loin!"

 

"Then remember your bond, and your manners while you are about it. And do not test MY patience mon ami." Jean-Claude's voice slid down my skin, hot, almost scalding

 

Asher snaps his teeth together with a sharp click effectively expressing his displeasure, fangs still bared, but nods once sharply. Slowly turns that burning gaze back to me and with his hands balled into fists, opens his mouth for me again. I slowly reach toward his mouth, brushing my fingertips over his bottom lip ~god it's soft~ and up his cheek trailing my thumb across his lip then sliding it up and into his mouth. I run my thumb down one long canine and drag it across the point. It stung a bit, but the clearest indication that I'd cut myself was Asher yanking his head back with a sharply inhaled breath. He takes a step back, nostrils flaring, knuckles white, as I stick my bleeding thumb into my own mouth. I wipe the blood off onto my tongue and run it out of my mouth much the same way Asher had his own a few moments ago, watching his face as he focuses on the coppery fluid coating my tongue.

 

"If you chose to play with me girl, you may not like the result" his voice harsh.

 

I pull my tongue back in, swallowing the blood, drawing a smirk from Asher and a snort from Richard. I arch an eyebrow, raise my still bleeding thumb to wipe the rest of the blood onto my tongue, hold it out to him again, and wait. ~bold words tall, pale and studly. try me and see~ He takes a deep shuddering breath and steps into my body his arms snapping around me. One at my back and one hand gripping the hair on the back of my head, pulling it back to tip my face up toward his. I slide my hands up his arms to clasp behind his head. Waiting, watching. He curls his upper lip back and as he lowers his head I hear Anita and Jean-Claude warning him to behave. 

 

He keeps his gaze pinned to mine until he slips his tongue out to touch mine, then as I watch through lowered lids, his eye flutters shut. He slides over my tounge tasting the blood, and when I pull it back into my mouth, he follows. A sound that was almost a whimper crawles up my throat which he swallows with my blood, a breathy groan of his own chasing it. Higher brain function vanishes, all thought disappears. Only the taste and feel of shared blood and mouths fighting for dominance remain. My hands slide from his neck to cradle his face, brushing along his jawline, fingertips memorizing his bone structure. Like a distant memory, it registers that one cheek is rough, textured with scars, while the other is smooth, but that, like everything else but the man crushing me to his body, is secondary. 

 

Once he has searched out and found every last drop of my blood, he slowly pulls back, both of us breathing a bit heavy. He dropped his arms pulling my hands off his face, and steps back. ~your mouth, so hot...~ I drop my head, eyes still closed, pulse slowly returning to normal, and take a deep breath. Once again words unbidden spill out under my breath completing the verse that started in my head "...your web, I'm caught" A fine trebling starts in my limbs and I shake my head as a litany runs through my head. ~Richard. Jason. Nathaniel. Cat man has to be Micah. Jean-Claude. Asher. Oh god and goddess Asher~ I know these names. 

 

I know who these people are. I've heard about them all from Anita at one time or another. She never told me what they were, but I know who they are to her. Ex-Boyfriend. Friend. Friend/Pet/Obligation. Live in Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Newest Boyfriend.

 

~god and goddess what have I done~ 

 

I can hear everyone talking, but it's like background noise. I can't focus on it. I start to shake as I feel someone step close. A hand touches my arm but I pull away. "Rain.." I hear Jason say softly beside me "Are you ok?"

 

I'm shake my head again. "Yeah Jason I'm fine." a laugh slides from my lips almost turning into a sob at the end "just fucking fine."

 

He slips his arms around me, easing me against his chest, I drop my head onto his shoulder, curving my arms up his back, whispering again "just fucking fine." and bury my face in his neck. Words spill almost silently out my lips "I hear you calling and it's needles and pins. I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name. Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin. I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison"

 

Jason pulls a sharp breath, his arms tighten around me holding me closer. "Jean-Claude? What did he do to her? Anita maybe you should take her home?"

 

"Asher what ha.." Jean-Claude starts, voice cutting across my skin, as Asher speaks defensively "I did noth.."

 

I interrupt them both, voice strained "He didn't do anything. It was me. All my fault." ~Oh god...Anita...~ I return to a whisper, tears begin to squeeze out from under my tightly closed lids "Jason? Tell her I'm sorry."

 

"Rain says to tell you that she's sorry Anita" Jason's voice sounds quietly

 

"What for?" Anita's voice comes through full of confusion

 

"It doesn't matter now. Stay here with your boys. If wolf man over there will loan me his pup, I'd like Jason to take me home." I lean against him as my legs threaten to give out

 

He scoops me up saying goodbye to everyone, leaves with me curled in his arms and after depositing me carefully in his car, drives me home. I fall asleep in the car after giving him directions, tears still sliding slowly down my face. He pulls into my drive, carries me to the door. Unlocking it with one hand, and holding me tight with the other. Steps in, carries me through he house to find my bedroom, lays me down taking off my shoes and covering me with a blanket. Then after standing for a moment watching me sleep, gently wipes my cheeks, and quietly leaves again locking the door behind him.


	5. part 5

I woke alone in the dark to the sound of the phone ringing. I just lay there and let the machine pick it up. Tired. So tired. Such strange dreams I had all night. I can hear my recording, then that annoying beep, then silence for a moment.

 

"Rain?" Anita's voice sounds tinny through the machine, but her concern and frustration come through just fine "Are you there? Pick up! Are you alright? What the fuck happened tonight? Did Asher do something to you? He swears he didn't but.." she pauses then " Jason wouldn't say anything when he came back. He wouldn't talk to any of us, wouldn't even look at Asher. What did you say to him? What the fuck is going on? Pick up damnit!" another short pause "Fine! I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

 

'click...beeeep' she hangs up

 

I just lay there staring up at the ceiling. ~Not a dream?~ I reach over and fumble for the switch to turn on my bedside lamp. I have to quickly close my eyes for a moment. ~ouch that's too fucking bright~ I open them again slowly and pull my other hand out from under the covers. ~not a..~ I lift my hand to look at my thumb, a red line crosses the pad. Slightly blood encrusted and sore to the touch. "It wasn't a dream" I breath in shock. "Oh shit. What am I gonna do...if she finds out...if ANYONE finds out...I can't...oh god...oh shit...." I feel panic rising, voice getting slightly hysterical, and take a deep shuddering breath holding it for as long as I can, then blow out slowly. Anita's message plays through my mind. 

 

My heart starts to pound in my chest and I just want to crawl under my bed and hide forever. I can't leave town, I have a job, and bills, and friends who would miss me. Some of who might follow me, like Anita, and drag me back. Not an option. But I can hide for a while. I leap out of bed, running around my house, checking doors and windows. Making sure everything is locked tight, curtains drawn, blinds down. I turn off the ringer on my phone and turn down the volume on my answering machine. Anything to shut out the world for a while and buy myself some time to get a grip. 

 

Going back to my room, I collapse on the bed, reacting under to pull out a bottle that's been hiding there for sometime now. Something put away for a rainy day, or nervous breakdown. ~I think this qualifies~ I crack the seal, unscrew the lid and don't even bother with a glass, tipping it up and taking a long pull. I put it down and gasp as fire runs down my throat, burning a path into my stomach. "It's driven me to drink already!" A giggle burst out of me and I cover it with a hand. Mustn't lose it completely. It figures, the my stupid heart would pick the absolute WORST time to fall for someone. And not just one but two someones! Both already involved with a friend! Can this week possibly get any worse?! Wait! Don't answer that! I pick up my stereo remote, tipping the bottle again, and crank up the volume. The song that starts to play as I lower the bottle again send me flopping back, groaning at the absurdity of it all. Red Red Wine. Of course. How perfectly appropriate to the moment. ~Fuck it~ I sit up again, lift the bottle, toasting the radio gods, and slug it down again, feeling it already starting to seep through my body and cloud my head. ~Good. Drown out the voices. Drown out the fact that once Anita gets a hold of you, she just might kick your ass or kill you for kissing her boyfriend, and having the gall to go and fall in love with, not one, but TWO of her lovers. What the fuck is wrong with you? Have you no life?~ 15 songs and 3/4 of a bottle of Jack later finds me sprawled across my bed. Oblivious to the music still pounding through the room.

 

Head throbbing. Hard enough to shake the bed. What the....I crack an eye, and take stock of my surroundings. Music assaults my ears, ok not my head, the stereo. I must have left it on. I sit up slowly and reach for the remote, clicking the power button. The silence is almost as loud as the music was. A quick glance at the clock shows 6 pm Thursday. I've been asleep, I look down at the bottle still beside me, somehow it managed not to spill, no, passed out for over 14 hours. I crawl out of bed to go shower and change. The indicator on my machine shows that I have 12 messages. ~Probably most or all from Anita.~

 

After I have returned to feeling somewhat human again, I make coffee, and crawl back into bed, sipping the hot liquid carefully. ~Think bitch. She doesn't know. Yet. No-one knows. If Jason suspects, he didn't say anything last night. It's still ok. No one ever has to find out what a colossal idiot you are. What kind of loser falls in love with her friends men??!! And on the first freaking meeting too! They. Are. Hers. End of story.~ I nod to myself sharply as I finish my mental pep talk. Still shaky, and unwilling to see anyone, I call in sick to work, and after slugging down my rapidly cooling coffee, fall back to sleep. 

 

Some time later I'm awoken by a pounding on my front door. Anita's voice calling "Open the door Rain. I know you're in there, you NEVER close your blinds! It's been 2 days damnit! Come on Rain open the fucking door!....Fine! I'll find someone to open it for me then!" Silence. I wonder briefly who she's going to get, then decide it doesn't matter. I ain't coming out till I'm damn good and ready, and at this rate, it won't be for a week! 2 days? I check my clock. 5 pm Friday. Fuck. I slept 2 days away? Oh well. I shrug to myself then go fetch the rest of my coffee, still hot in the maker, and head to the shower.

 

Two hours later, someone knocks on the door. "Rain?" Anita calls "Open it NOW Rain!"

 

My only response is to crank my stereo again. My head falls back on the back of my couch and I snort at the irony as Uncle Kracker rolls through the room..."Day after day I'm more confused, Yet I look for the light through the pouring rain. You know that's a game that I had to lose, and I'm feeling the strain...oh ain't it a shame...."

 

I watch the door shiver as someone pounds on it. ~leave me the fuck alone!~ I turn the volume up more.

 

"..Beginning to think that I'm wasting time, I don't understand the things I do..."

 

My head snaps up as my front door crashes in.


	6. part 6

"...the world outside looks so unkind,...and I'm counting on you, you can carry me through..."

 

Jason stands in my door way, searching the room until his gaze falls on me, still sitting on the couch. I can see his lips move, but can't hear him over the music. I shake my head and stand up, walking over to the door. Pulling it out of the wall where it stuck when Jason kicked it, and seeing Anita standing right behind him, I meet her eyes over his shoulder. Anger warring with worry in the dark brown depths. I shake my head again, give her a slight smile, mouth "sorry", and start to close the door. Jason stops it with one hand, then after turning to say something to Anita, pushes it back open enough to slip inside, and closes it behind him, leaning against it to watch me with an unreadable expression.

 

I back away from him and return to my seat on the couch. Leaning my head back again and closing my eyes, letting the music wash over me. "...Give me the beat boys and free my soul, I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away...." After a few moments I feel a glass being pressed into my hand and look down to see it almost half full of amber liquid. I lift it and sniff, a smile twisting my lips. ~Ah he found Jack~ Raise it to the fading light spilling in through the now open window, studying the color for a moment, then tip it up and drain it in one swallow, closing my eyes and resting my head back again. 

 

The couch dips as Jason sits down, removing the glass and sliding his fingers through mine to clasp my hand. I curse the radio gods and a bitter laugh slips out my mouth as 'Poison' by Alice Cooper begins to spill through the room. He tugs me over, laying me down to pillow my head on his lap, running his hand through my hair. I open my eyes and stare across the room. Feeling my throat tighten, I take a deep breath and swallow down the urge to cry again. It's such a ...girly thing to do. No more. I refuse to spend all my time bawling like a baby over shit I can't change.

 

An hour later, the room dark now, we are still in the same positions. Me lost in thought, Jason still stroking my hair. Slowly I realize that at some point he has turned the music down, and that my leg has fallen asleep. I give the hand still clasped in mine a squeeze, and sit up.

 

"Wanna talk about it?" Jason asks quietly

 

I shake my head and stand. Or try to. One leg is completely numb and refuses to hold my weight. He catches me before I fall to the floor, and with a sigh, pulls me to sit in his lap, leaning me against his shoulder. I bury my face in his neck, sliding my fingers into his hair and drawing his scent deep into my lungs. Jason smells somehow familiar to me now. Warm and comforting. ~He'd make a good cuddle buddy~ I think with a sigh. But he's not mine either so I shove the thought away resolutely. One more deep breath, and I sit up. Slide my hand out of his hair down his cheek to pause for a moment, then stand up, ignoring the pins and needles shooting up and down my leg.

 

"Coffee?" I ask him heading for the kitchen and my coffee maker.

 

He follows me in, taking my arm and turning me to face him. Blue eyes search mine intently "Just like that?" he asks doubtfully

 

I hold a hand out towards him, fingers spread slightly, and he watches it shake. "No, not just like that. Just no choice." I pull away and continue making another pot. "Coffee?"

 

"Jack might be more my speed right now, but anything less then two bottles won't do me any good, so coffee will do." He says sighing again, deciding not persuing the topic.

 

Coffee made, we go back to the living room, returning to the couch. Jason sits in a corner sideways, one leg up on the cushion, and tugs me down to lean back against him. I hug the arm he wraps around my waist and we sit in silence sipping our coffee. After a while I shift, pressing his arm a bit closer and softly say "Thanks Jason"

 

"What are friends for?" he replies equally as soft

 

I turn my head, leaning it back on his shoulder to look up at him "Are you my friend?" I ask searching his face with troubled eyes

 

"Yes" he sets our cups on the floor and drops a soft kiss on my lips "Don't worry. I'll keep your secret."

 

I tuck my head under his chin and whisper, "Thanks" We stay like this for some time, my eyes growing steadily heavier. Finally sometime around midnight, he stands pulling me up with him and leads me to my room. I crawl into bed, and he stands there for a moment, then turns to go. "Jason?" my voice quiet in the stillness of the night. He turns back to look at me. "Yeah?" his voice as soft as mine, "Stay with me?"

 

Jason nods, running his fingers thorugh his hair. He climbs into my bed behind me, pulling me back against his chest, curling his legs behind mine. "Go to sleep Rain" I hear him whisper as I drift off, "Everything will look better in the morning."

 

I wake up to the smell of coffee perking, and something warm and decidedly male. I snuggle my head closer into the shoulder that has become my pillow, and stretch slightly. The arms around me tighten and the legs tangled through mine shift as a groan rumbles from the chest under my cheek and the body under my head moves, turning us both onto our sides. I tilt my head back on my pillow to look up into the eyes slowly opening above me. Jason takes a slow deep breath as his eyes slowly clear, focusing on my face, searching for any lingering shadows from the night before. Not finding any, he looks into my eyes and smiles, speaking softly "Hi."

 

"Hi" I whisper back "thanks for staying with me. And just for the record, I was wrong. You don't make a good cuddle buddy"

 

"Hey" he squeezes me a bit

 

"You make a great cuddle buddy" I grin up at him when he sticks his tongue out at me mumbling "Brat" under his breath.

 

"So if I'm here, and you're here, who's making coffee?" I ask, a small frown forming, as I turn my head towards the door.

 

I hear Jason sniff "It's Nathaniel" he says then buries his face in my shoulder to cover a yawn.

 

"And you know this because...?" I mumble into his hair, curling against his warmth.

 

He pulls me closer, tightening his arms and twining his legs further around mine "I can smell him" he whispers, breath fanning my throat

 

"Oh" I whisper back "what does he smell like to you?"

 

"Nathaniel" he shrugs as much as he is able, which isn't much since we're so twisted together we must resemble a human pretzel by now "vanilla" he sniffs again "leopard" licks my ear lobe making me scrunch a bit "herbal shampoo" bites my neck, and when I jump, gently sets his teeth in, a growl trickling up his throat.

 

"Jason?" words catching slightly, a sudden spike in his energy raising all the little hairs on my body "What are you doing?"

 

He drags his teeth back scraping my skin lightly, his voice sounds low, rough and deeper then usual "Pushing my luck"


	7. part 7

My pulse speeds up "And how far are you going to push it?" sounding breathy, body tensing, wondering if I should call for Nathaniel.

 

"As far as I want." his voice crawls out of his throat as he begins breathing faster, body heat rapidly rising "or as far as I can."

 

I grab his hair and pull his head back "That's not very far puppy." His eyes are closed, lips parted slightly. "Jason?" I give his head a shake "Look at me" 

 

I watch his lids slowly open, showing me eyes no longer blue. ~beautiful, but....oh dear!~ "Jason? You ok?"

 

Almost panting now, he shakes his head, and quickly untangles himself from our mess of limbs, rolling away yelling "Nathaniel!" he buries his face in his arms, tremors beginning to shake his body Nathaniel bursts into the room, sees Jason shivering like he's freezing, and runs to him, scrambling across the bed to turn him over. 

 

"Shit Jason! What the fuck..." 

 

Arms still over his face he grates through clenched teeth "Didn't..." his chest heaves with every breath "Something's wrong...can't.."

 

Nathaniel's head snaps around to look at me "Call Anita! Tell her to get Richard and get their butts over here now!"

 

I nod and run for the phone in the other room, dialing from memory. "Anita? It's Rain. You have to get Richard and haul ass over here NOW! Something's wrong with Jason!" panic creeping into my voice.

 

"Is Nathaniel still there?" she asks quickly.

 

"Yes, he's with him, he told me to call you and for you to call Richard!" my heart starts pounding "He's shaking, and panting like he can't breath. His eyes shifted Anita."

 

"Fuck! Rain get out of there! I'm on my way. I'll grab Richard, he's about halfway between us." I hear her car door slam over the phone "Nathaniel can look after him until we get there. Go now!"

 

"No! I'm staying here! I won't leave him like this!" I hang up and hurry back to my bedroom, stopping in the doorway to watch Nathaniel crouched over Jason trying to pry his arms away from his face.

 

"Rain you can't stay here." Nathaniel tells me 

 

"I'm not leaving Nathaniel! Anita and Richard are on their way. I'm staying right here with you." I walk over to the bed just as he pulls Jason's arms down, body shuddering. I watch Jason's head slowly turns towards me until I'm left staring into eyes no-longer human. 

 

"You. Have. To. Go!" His voice rolls from his mouth deep and gravely.

 

"No." I shake my head "This is my fault. You helped me, let me help you."

 

"Damnit Rain! If he shifts now, I can't control him!" Nathaniel sounds on the verge of panic "He might hurt you! I'm not strong enough to stop him!"

 

"NO! I'm not fucking leaving!" I spit at them then crawl up on the bed to lean against the headboard. I hold my hands out "Give him to me Nathaniel."

 

"WHAT?" Nathaniel's eyes widen in shock "Are you NUTS?"

 

"NOW NATHANIEL!" I yell

 

He jumps slightly then taking a deep breath, lifts Jason's shaking body and lays him in my arms, leaning him against my chest, shooting me a look of worry mixed with fear. I curl around Jason and roll onto my side taking him with me, whispering "God what did he do to you." I motion Nathaniel to lay down in front of us and when he does, I pull him against Jason who grabs onto him like a lifeline. Nathaniel starts running his free hand along Jason's body in long soothing strokes, his other one curled tight around his back. I begin to sing softly as I run my fingers through his hair, smoothing it back from his face. I sang him the first song that came to me, the song that was playing when he kicked my door in the night before. 

 

"Day after day I'm more confused, Yet I look for the light through the pouring rain. You know that's a game that I had to lose, and I'm feeling the strain...oh ain't it a shame...

 

Gimme me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away...gimme me the beat boys and free my soul, I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away...won't you take me away..."

 

Nathaniel starts singing with me still running his hand up and down Jason's body. 

 

"Beginning to think that I'm wasting time, I don't understand the things I do...the world outside looks so unkind,...and I'm counting on you, you can carry me through

 

Gimme me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away...gimme me the beat boys and free my soul, I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away...won't you take me away...

 

And when my mind is free, you know a melody can move me...when I'm feeling blue, guitar's coming through to sooth me. Thanks for the joy that you're givin' me, I want you to know I believe in your song. Rhythm and rhyme and harmony, they help me along, oh their making me strong..

 

Gimme me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away...gimme me the beat boys and free my soul, I wanna get lost in your rock and roll and drift away..."

 

As we sing, Jason's body slowly quiets. The tremors slow then stop, his breathing eases until he heaves a deep breath and stills under our hands. Still hot, but no-longer burning, he slowly relaxes between us, clinging to Nathaniel. Jason lifts his head from Nathaiel's chest and buries it in his neck. I hear his breath hitch then feel his shoulders shake. I meet Nathaniel's pained gaze over Jason's back as we realize he's crying. I crawl out from behind him to lean over him, laying across his body and Nathaniel's, covering him as best I can. I lay my cheek against his hair resting against Nathaniel's forehead as well. We both hold him, trying to give any comfort we can.

 

"Well doesn't this look cozy!" a biting voice cut through the silence

 

~Perfect fucking timing as usual Richard!!!~


	8. part 8

***WARNING**** Character death!! Apologies to those who like this person...but if I had to stomach the never ending angst for much longer, I might have shot MYSELF.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

"Doesn't look like you can trust any of the many men in your life around you little 'friend' there Anita." Some indefinable emotion biting through his voice.

 

"Shut the fuck up asshole!" I snarl at him raising my head enough to look at him, leaning against the doorframe, arms folded and a nasty look on his face. "I'm taking care of your wolf. Which is more then I can say for you!"

 

Anita shoves him out of the way; stalking into the room "Put it on ice Richard! No-one needs your shit right now!" she comes over to the edge of the bed as I lay my head back down, but sideways so I can see her. "How is he? What happened Nathaniel?"

 

"I don't know" Nathaniel's voice emerges muffled from under my cheek. "One minute I was making coffee, the next I felt Jason's energy spike, and heard him yell for me. He was shaking, his head buried in his arms, panting." He takes a breath blowing it out slowly "Then Rain wouldn't leave and."

 

"I couldn't just leave him like that!" I turn my face down to press my lips to Jason's cheek when I feel his shoulders heave again, whispering "Its ok Jason."

 

"But it might not have been! Rain he could have killed you! I would kill something in me to lose Jason, but if he ate one of my friends, I would shoot him where he stood!" Anita starts pacing the confines of my room "You have no idea..."

 

"Yes I do" I interrupt her softly, lifting my head again to look at her, bringing both her and Richards eyes snapping to mine "I had a friend a long time ago who was a shifter. A wolf. He only lost control once the entire time I knew him." I turn my head slowly to meet Richards burning gaze with one of my own, my upper lip curled back, and growl through tightly clenched teeth "It was when his Ulfric was messing with him. Fucking around with his beast, because he was jealous over a girl they both wanted. But you see, she didn't want him. So, one time when he knew they were together, he crammed a shit-load of power down his throat. Knowing he would shift. Knowing he might tear her apart. If I hadn't been there, she would be dead! But he didn't care. All he cared about was that he didn't get what he wanted. He was a selfish, fucking coward of a dog."

 

During my story, the energy was rising in the room. I could feel Jason and Nathaniel tensing under my body. See Anita's eyes flash through a myriad of different emotions, horror, comprehension, rage, then nothing. She turns those empty eyes to Richard. He looks back at her, face paling when he realizes she believes everything I said. Knowing there's nothing he can say, he starts backing out of the room. In less then a blink Anita has her Browning out and pointed at his head. "I don't fucking think so Richard. This time you've gone too far. I warned you all not to mess with my friends. No-one fucks with what's mine!" She clicked the safety off, letting the air out of her lungs.

 

"Wait Anita." I brush a gentle kiss over Jason's cheek, silent sobs wracking his entire body, then, kiss Nathaniel's forehead as well, whispering to him to not let Jason go. I slide off them to stand beside my bed, walk over to Richard and look up at him "I can forgive you trying to hurt me. You don't know me, you don't owe me anything." I turn and go to my bedside table, pulling my own gun from the drawer. I look back at him "But if Jason had hurt me, Anita might have killed him. Someone you swore to protect when you became Ulfric. Someone you called friend. That I can't forgive." I raise my gun, taking aim on the center of his forehead

 

"Be very sure Rain" Anita says quietly "Taking a life can haunt you."

 

"I'll be just fine Anita. But you would never forgive yourself if you killed Richard. Let me do this for you. For Jason. For all of you. Besides..." an evil grin crosses my face "It'll be my pleasure" I flick the safety off "The cleaning bill will be well worth it dog!" and pull the trigger.

 

I stand there and watch as the top of his head disappears in a wash of red rain, the gunshot echoing around the confines of my room, bouncing off the walls to slam into our ears again. His body slams into the wall, sliding down to leave a streak of dark blood trailing after. He twitched once, again, then was still. I lower the gun, and put it away, glancing at Anita. She just stands there. Gun hanging at her side, body still, eyes empty. I know the look; I know she's numb. In that place where she goes when she kills. Full of white noise and nothing. But I know it won't last long. With a quick glance at the boys still huddled on the bed, now wrapped around each other, pressed as close as they can without coming out the other side, I go to the kitchen and grab a cup of coffee. Dosing it liberally with sugar and cream, I take it in to Anita, and press it into her hand, telling her to drink it. My hearing has almost returned by now, and I turn to the bed as muffled sobs reach my ears. I crawl back onto the bed, climbing over Nathaniel as best I can. Their bodies are so tangled; I'm almost not sure what belongs to whom, so I take hold of the nearest arm and pull. Meeting resistance, I smooth Nathaniel's hair away from the side of his head. He's turned, almost covering Jason completely, his face buried in Jason's' shoulder.

 

"Nathaniel" I say softly but get no response "Nathaniel, move hun. Let me see him."

 

He tightens his arms, a shiver running through him, and shakes his head, still clinging to the shuddering body of his friend. 

 

I grab a handful of hair to pull a tearstained face up to look at me "Nathaniel, move now and let me see him!" still speaking quietly, but letting him hear the underlying steel.

 

He tenses, clutching Jason closer for a moment, watching my eyes, then slowly untangles enough to pull back, but Jason stays wrapped around him, face buried in the crook of his neck, tremors wracking his body, crying like he's spitting bits of himself into Nathaniel's' skin. Over and over again I can hear him, muffled words forced out with every labored breath "Oh god...Oh god...oh god..." 

 

I hear something smash, and a quick glance shows Anita leaning into the wall, slowly sliding down it, having dropped the mug from nerveless fingers. Still staring at what's left of her ex-boyfriend, his blood still creeping slowly across the floor.

 

"Jason." I slide a hand under his face, prying it off Nathaniel's shoulder, slick with tears, and hot to the touch. His eyes are screwed shut tight, mouth slightly open, face flushed. Laying my cheek along his to whisper "Jason look at me." I lean back and brush his hair back away from his face, stroking his cheeks with my free hand, wiping away his tears; the other still cradled under his head "Open your eyes and look at me" 

 

A whimper crawls up his throat and he shakes his head. Nathaniel leans closer and sniffs along his neck, then turns frightened lavender eyes up to stare at me. "He smells different then a few minutes ago. I can smell Richards's power clinging to him. Feel his beast right there, under his skin. God its still so close Rain!" 

 

"How do we drive it back again?" I ask him, curling closer to Jason's' shivering form as though I can shove it back down with my own body.

 

"The only ways to make it go back is to let it out to feed, to somehow burn off a massive amount of energy, or his Ulfric could calm his beast, or..." his voice tapers off, and his eyes shift away looking uncomfortable

 

"Or what?" Nudging him with the leg laying over his hip "He can't shift here," ~he's NOT eating Richard, not on MY floor!~ "And his Ulfric lending a hand is...no-longer an option. So what? What can we do to help him? What were you going to say?"

 

He ducks his face back into Jason's neck, mumbling something too low for me to hear

 

"Nathaniel, please! Just tell me!" Snaking my leg around his and shaking it, unwilling to let go of Jason

 

"Sex!" his voice low, as with a sigh, he lifts his head enough for me to hear him. "He could release enough energy to push his beast back if he has sex."


	9. part 9

I lay there, slowly digesting Nathaniel’s words, head leaning on his shoulder, hand still stroking Jason’s hot cheek. A shudder runs through Jason’s body and my eyes fly to his face as he gasps harshly, back arching, head back, lip curled showing tightly clenched teeth.

 

“Oh god!" Anita’s voice came, gravelly and thick.

 

Looking her way I see her stumble to her feet, the pool of blood almost touching her. Her face went deathly pale, and slapping a hand over her mouth, she runs from the room leaping over the body still laying in the doorway. I hear the bathroom door slam, then the pipes screeching as the water for the shower is turned on.

 

My attention returns to the man under me as he shudders again, small sounds escaping. Sliding my hand up into his hair, I tilt his head down to see his eyes, still closed, still hiding. "Jason show me your eyes" speaking softly, but getting no response, I tighten my hand, giving his head a shake, voice firming "I want to see them." Prompting a warning.

 

"Rain don't.." from Nathaniel

 

A soft growl trickles between his teeth as his eyes slowly open. I lean back a bit to study them. Moss green shot through with gold flecks, darker green streaks running out from the pupil. ~fucking beautiful~ I must have spent too much time staring into his eyes, because he suddenly moved under me, rolling slightly and yanking an arm away from Nathaniel, snapping it around my back pinning me to him. Tremors still shaking his body, he pulls me down between him and Nathaniel, slinging a leg over both of us, effectively trapping me.

 

"Easy Jason" Nathaniel’s voice drifts over my head softly

 

Jason rolls those alien eyes up to glare at him lip curling further back, snarling at him.

 

I turn his head back to look at me "Jason. We're trying to help you. But you have to help us too. Can you understand me?"

 

"Yesss" his voice crawls from his throat, deep and strained . "It'ss jusst harrd."

 

"I know" I reply softly, then gasp as with another growl, he flexes his hips, dragging himself up my body "That's not what I meant." My voice slightly breathy "Anything I need to know, now would be the time to tell me." Breath catching in my throat when he shifts his hips again, hand sliding down my back and across my ass to dig lightly into my thigh.

 

"We can't carry diseases and we aren't infectious in human form" Nathaniel says quietly "So as long as he can keep control enough to stay human, we should be fine. If he starts to shift, run! And I'll keep him here as long as I can."

 

"Actually, I meant does he have a girlfriend who'll kick my ass. If he shifts, will he take you with him?" staring into the green eyes focused on me a brief thought for Anita flits through my head "And will Anita be ok here?"

 

"He's single. I'll be fine, and Anita will know if she has to leave." I feel him shake his head then lift up, and he turns me to look at him "If I say run, start running and don't stop until you're in your car. Then go. Get to Guilty Pleasures and find Jamil and Zane. Jamil is African-American with long hair in cornrows, beads on the ends, and Zane has short spiked green hair. Find them and tell them to come out here to get us. We'll be in the woods behind the house." He pauses when my eyes close, neck arching back, he reaches down and grabs Jason’s chin, pulling his head up from where he was nipping at my neck "Don't Jason, you know better then that."

 

Jason drags a deep breath in through his nose, closing his eyes briefly, reaching for control. Opens his eyes again, leaning down to slide his cheek along mine closest to Nathaniel. Pressing into me again, arm sliding across my body to wrap around Nathaniel, pulling him tight against me. A shaky sigh tilts my head back to see Jason run his tongue slowly up the big vein pulsing in Nathaniel’s neck, tipping his head back, his eyes closed, mouth parted slightly. I feel his body react to what Jason's doing. As I watch, Jason pulls back for a moment, tightens his leg and arm around us, then darts his head forward again to bite Nathaniel’s throat, sending him writhing against the back of my body, a sharp breath turning into a breathy groan.

 

Jason pulls away turning those wolf eyes on me, now heavy lidded, and lays a trembling kiss on my mouth. Pulling away slowly he shakes his head, jaw tightly clenched, and breathing hard he unravels himself from the pile of body parts we've become, backing away across the bed. "I can't. I don't want to hurt you. Nathaniel I don't have to worry about. But if my teeth slip, I'm afraid that I'll tear you up."

 

"So we'll just figure out a different way." my voice gone husky "I trust you not to hurt me Jason." I shift around to look at Nathaniel, and he opens slightly glazed eyes "Come on, we need to move"

 

We get up to move around Jason, crouched on all fours all but panting now, watching us. I lean against the headboard, and pull Nathaniel to lean back with me, my legs to either side of his hips, pillows under my back. Motioning Jason over to us, I slide my hands down and under Nathaniel’s shirt, pulling it up and off, baring his chest. I watch Jason’s eyes darken as I run my nails, lightly at first, up Nathaniel’s body from stomach to neck, bringing a sigh shivering from his lips, then hard enough to leave red marks. A cry that was half whimper, half shout echoes through the room as his back arches and his hands fist in the sheets.

 

Jason tore his shirt off over his head and whipped it across the room. Lunging across the space separating us, to cover Nathaniel’s still shuddering body with his own. Slanting his mouth hard across Nathaniel’s he runs one hand up into his hair and the other down his side and around his back. Running my hands over Jason’s back I can feel the muscles moving under skin so hot it almost feels like it's burning.

 

As he pulls back to bite Nathaniel’s bottom lip, I draw my nails up his back, causing him to draw blood, and Nathaniel to buck against him a sound almost loud enough for a scream tearing from his throat, arms wrapped hard around Jason’s back, legs twining through his. Breathing ragged, Jason licks the blood off Nathaniel’s lip, moving against him. Sliding his mouth back and forth gently across Nathaniel’s parted, bloody lips, he moves his hands to dig into the bed on either side of my hips, pressing more of his weight into me through Nathaniel. The rocking motion of his body slides Nathaniel against me, making things low in my stomach jerk with every thrust. Finally Nathaniel lifts his head and captures Jason’s mouth again, hands sliding down to grip Jason’s ass, moving him harder against him, the faster pace causing my body to tighten, heart racing. Jason tears his mouth from Nathaniel’s, and buries his face in his neck panting, small sounds falling from his lips, his fingers slip, claws ripping into the mattress, a few more hard thrusts and he sets his teeth into the bend between Nathaniel’s neck and shoulder, howling. Once more and Nathaniel spasms with an eerie scream taking me with him, snapping my head to the side, breath frozen in my throat, one hand slicing across Jason’s back, the other up Nathaniel’s side.

 

A few minutes later, our breathing returning to normal, I reach a shaking hand out to lift Jason’s head. Glazed blue eyes look out at me, face flushed, and I brush damp hair back from his forehead smiling at him. He blinks a few times trying to focus, and taking a deep breath, smiles back with a breathy laugh, raising up to check the man still pinned between us. A perfect imprint of Jason’s teeth trails blood down Nathaniel’s shoulder, his head turned away.

 

Reaching out he turns Nathaniel to face him, eyes closed, mouth parted, a trickle of blood running down his chin. His tongue slips out to catch it slowly, rolling his lip into his mouth and swallowing. A deep shuddering breath, and he opens lavender eyes to look at the man still pressing into him. Lifting his head he rubs his cheek along Jason’s, then lays back with a sigh closing his eyes again. Jason leans down and nips Nathaniel’s collarbone lightly, then brushing a gentle kiss across his forehead, rolls to the side, curling into us, his head on my shoulder.

 

I reach out and pick up one of Jason’s hands, lacing my fingers through his, bringing it to my lips to press a kiss on the back, then lower it to study it. Completely normal again. I look down at him to see him watching me.

 

"You aren't Alpha" I say softly

 

"No I wasn't" he replied equally as soft.

 

"But only an Alpha can control their body like that." Stroking the back of his hand, I search his eyes

 

"I know" voice dropping to a whisper "Apparently I'm stronger then I thought I was. Then I used to be"

 

"Why? How?" I ask, feeling the tears in the bed

 

A squeal sounds from the other room as the taps are turned off. We stare at each other, then down at Nathaniel. ~ah shit! I forgot about Anita~ Here's to hoping she doesn't mind me using her cat as a scratching post.


	10. 10

Sitting up, I pull out from under Nathaniel, tring not to drop Jasons head or send either of them rolling off the bed. Curling around, I cuddled into thier warmth for a moment, laying across Nathaniel, my head on Jasons' shoulder, just inhaling thier scent. I pull away with a sigh, climbing to my feet to grab some clean clothes from my dresser. 

 

"As much as I would love to cuddle with you guys in our slightly bloody pile, I'm not staying put and having Anita walk in to that." an answering groan rising from Jason,as he slung an arm across Nathaniel, who just rolls his head to blink sleepy eyes at me. Walking into my closet, I quickly get dressed, tucking my knife into my boot, shoving my smaller gun down the front of my pants. Exiting the closet again, I stand for a moment watching the two Weres sprawled togeather across my bed, shaking my head with a grin as a quiet snore drifts from thier heap. I skirt around the blood cooling on the floor, steping over a leg, resisting the urge to kick the body as a fresh wave of anger washes over me. I pause outside the bathroom door knocking softly.

 

"You ok in there Anita?" Ok, so it's a stupid question, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn't ask?! "I'm going to make a pot of coffee, Jason and Nathaniel are asleep, so just come on into the kitchen when you're ready." I think for a moment, then figuring she won't really want to walk over and around the cold body of her ex-boyfriend, ask "Do you need some clothes?" 

 

"Yeah that would be great." her voice came through the door, quiet, subdued, 

 

Gathering clothes took a few moments longer then usual, the sound of quiet snuffling drawing me out of the closet. Nathaniel was twitching in his sleep, burowing into to Jasons' side like he was cold. Arms going around him to pull him in close, a still sleeping Jason curves his body around Nathaniel, soothing him without waking. A sense of peace slides over me. A new town, new job, new friends, new life. Life is good. I turn away with a smile to catch sight of the mess still covering my floor. ~Well, except for that. What am I going to do about that shit? Maybe Anita knows someone...~ Returning to my closet, I pull out some clothes for Anita, and tapping on the bathroom door lightly, hand them to her through the crack she opens. She looks at me, face still pale, eyes full of worry.

 

"Rain can you get my cell phone out of my car? I need to call the Circus. I can't feel Jean-Claude! I'll explain everything later, but we're bonded metaphisically, and he's always there, like a presence in the back of my head, but I've opened my shields, and I can't feel him!" fear creaping into her tone "I have to find out what's going on. If he's ok. He, Richard and I were all bonded magically. I shut down my side just before you shot Richard, I tried to tell him to do the same, but I don't know if he heard me. He's sleeping now since it's daytime, but I should still be able to sense him and I can't!"

 

"Ok" I reply soothingly, mentally panicing ~fuck what did I do?!~ "I'll grab it while you get dressed. Come out to the kitchen when you're done."

 

She nods then shuts the door again. After fetching her phone, I made a beeline for the coffee maker, empty the pot into two large mugs then make a new pot. Realising I haven't eaten in two days, I grab a box of poptarts from the cupboard, perching on the counter beside my Mr. Coffee, and going through two packets and both cups of coffee by the time Anita joins me. But by then the maker is finished perking again, so I pour her a cup, handing it to her with enough cream to cool it to a drinkable tempreature. She takes it and slugs it down, holding it out for a refill and grabing her cell phone off the counter. Turning it on and hitting redial she holds it to her ear and waits. Someone picks up and I hear a voice yelling, a confusing jumble of words.

 

"Stephen! What's wrong? Is everything ok over there? Who's with you?" Anita interupts his panic striken rant "Slow down! Tell me exactly what's happening!"

 

His voice comes through loud through light static "Richard's dead! Richard's DEAD! Oh God we felt it! We all felt him die Anita! Sylvie's out of town! Everone else except Jason is here! All of us came right after it happened! We tried to find you but no-one knew where you were! Some of them are freaking out Anita! You gotta come! You have to help us!" His voice breaks as sounds of howling all but drownd him out.

 

"I know Stephen." she tells him sharply "I was with him. I'll explain when I get there but I need to know about Jean-Claude right now. I can't feel him. Can you sense him at all?" she listens for a moment, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Ok. Jason's here with me, I'll bring him when I come. Keep them out of those rooms Stephen! Post gaurds if you have to, but keep them out! I'll be there as soon as I can." clicks her phone shut and leans her head down on the counter. "Oh not good. I have to get over there! Can you go wake them up? I really don't want to go back in that room right now."

 

"Yeah. I'm going with you though." sliding off the counter and starting down the hall, I look back over my shoulder "Do you happen to know anyone good at cleaning up this sort of...mess by any chance?"

 

"As a matter of fact I do" lifting her head with a sigh, pulling a card out of her pocket and dialing the number typed on it "He'll just love this!" Anita says in a bitter tone laced with dark humor "He's wanted to kill Richard for a long time." 

 

I continue down the hall, listening to her leave a message "It's Anita. I know you're in town. I could use some help with a little cleaning problem. Bring Bernardo with you, you'll need him." Ignoring the sticky mess on the floor, I cross to the bed and sit down behind Nathaniels still sleeping form. Rubbing a hand slowly up and down his arm so as not to startle him, I call him quietly. He takes a deep breath, shifting to stretch, and still holding Jason, he turns his head, opening his eyes slightly to look at me "hmm..?"

 

"Anita just called the Circus and spoke to Stephen." 

 

His eyes snapped open, tension singing through his body causing Jason to murmer a protest and squirm against the suddenly tight arms around him.

 

"They know Nathaniel." I look down turning away, throat tightening to squeeze the words out in a whisper "He said they felt it. They felt him die. All of them." I take a shaky breath "Anita wants you guys up. We're going over there. He said some of them are freaking out. Wake Jason up ok?" I stand up, moving away when he reaches a hand out to grab me "There's jogging pants on the bottem shelf in the closet, but I'm afraid none of my shirts will fit either of you." I step carefully over the leg across the doorway and walk back down the hall ignoring him when I hear him call my name.

Anitas' cell phone rings as I enter the kitchen again. She checks the number flashing, and hits the 'On' button speaking as soon as she puts it to her ear.

 

"I don't even want to know why you're in St.Louis Edward. As long as you're not here hunting me or mine I don't care. I need a favor from you." eyes going hard, voice low "Yes I know. Don't drag me into another mess like Mexico, and I'll be there when you call." she gives him the address and hangs up without saying goodbye, shaking her head muttering to herself about psycotic assasins with split personality disorders ~what the fuck...?~

"He's on his way" turning to pour another cup of coffee she flicks a look at me "he's bringing a...friend of his to help." shakes her head "They'll take care of it. This time tomorrow you won't even know he was here."

 

A sound from the hall has me spinning around to see Nathaniel pulling Jason through the doorway to the kitchen, face pale, to stumble over and collapse onto a chair, droping his head into his hands, elbows proped on his knees. Nathaniel sits beside him, rubbing slow circles on his back, head leaning on his bare shoulder. They found the pants, wearing identical black pairs, but no shirts. Jasons got ripped when he took it off, and Nathaniels' is somewhere on the bed, slashed by Jasons' claws. Their shirtless state clearly showing the scratches crossing thier skin. We sat for 10 minutes in silence broken only by a hitch in Jasons' breathing every now and again, then a knock had us all jumping, Anita spilling her coffee. 

 

Nathaniel lifts his head, tipping it back and taking a deep breath through his nose. He flicks suddenly frightened eyes to Anita and drops his head back onto Jasons' shoulder, wrapping his arms around him.

 

"It's Edward."


	11. STRU 11/?

I stand up with a glance at Anita, she nods at me, and I go to open the door. Unlocking it and pulling it open, I glance from the blond man standing on the other side smiling at me to the one beside him, ~hmmm...Indian...yummy~ then back to look into the blue eyes looking at me pleasently. I slide my gaze down his body like I'm checking him out, taking note of things most people wouldn't notice if they looked for a week. Something in the collar of his shirt, gun under his arm, another down the front of his pants slightly to the side, a small knife, most likely a throwing dagger on his right thigh under his pocket, another larger one folded in his boot, a third gun straped to his left leg just over the top of his boot. I raise blank eyes to look at him knowing he scanned me the same way. Knowing he saw my gun and knife, no change in his expression. My eyes flick over the other man, cataloging his weapons as well, glancing back up into dark eyes full of humor. Returning to the first, seeing a faint smile twitch a corner of his mouth.

 

"Rain" his voice as pleasant and empty as his eyes

 

"Edward" mine an echo of his, causing his friend to roll his eyes with a grin

 

"You remind me of someone" he says, holding out his hand "I'm Bernardo. Aparently you two already know each other."

 

"No." shaking his hand, eyes watching Edward "We've never met before" I take my hand back and still holding Edwards' gaze, slowly back into the room, opening the door wider "Come on in. Anita's in the kitchen." He steps into the room giving me a slow blink then turns, giving me his back and walks past me towards the kitchen, eliciting a laugh from Bernardo and twisting my lips in a smirk. Shaking my head I follow him, seeing yet another knife at the top of his spine and another gun at the small of his back. ~blondie thinks he's freakin' Rambo I guess!~ the thought sends me into a fit of giggles, drawing a strange look from Anita. Edward slides his eyes over Jason and Nathaniel still huddled by the table and takes the chair against the wall furthest from them, Bernardo moving around me to sit beside him.

 

"Well, here we are. What is it you needed me here to clean up for you." flicks a glance over me again, then Anita, eyes taking in her drawn features, tightening at her weaponless state "You look like hell. Who'd you kill this time? Whoever it was cut up your pup and lap cat over there?"

 

My sudden step into the room snaps his head in my direction "Don't" my voice a soft warning, meeting his eyes, still holding that pleasent blankness. He stares at me ignoring Anitas' tired "Edward.." 

 

"Are all the men you know such....interesting specimens Anita?" I ask amusement injected into my tone "So pretty to look at, but so emotional, or jumpy, or needy, or psycotic messes?"

 

A muscle twitches in Edwards cheek and his eyes empty. Nobody home there. If he's waiting for me to flinch, he's in for a long wait. Instead of taking that step back, as he aparently expects me to do, I take another step towards him, his hand sliding off the table slowly. Anita stands up just as Bernardo steps between us, hands out to the sides, showing them empty.

 

"Now is not the time for a pissing contest Edward!" Anitas' tone bites through the tension "I didn't call you over here to play 'my balls are bigger then yours' with Rain."

 

"Why are we here Anita?" Bernardo asks quietly, eyes flicking between Edward and I, still watching each other around his chest

 

"If you can dump the testosterone, I'll show you" agrevation coloring her voice "And hurry it up, I have somewhere I need to be right now!"

 

Standing smoothly, Edward drops his hands to his sides, still watching my eyes, he motions her to lead the way. A mocking smile crosses my face, I turn, this time giving him my back, and with a gentle touch brushed across Nathaniels' head and Jasons' shoulder, lead the way down the hall to show them the dead Werewolf now cold on my floor.

 

Anita steps over him to sit on my bed, as Bernardo stops in the door with an almost silent wistle through his teeth. Edward steps over the body and crouches down to take a closer look. 

 

"Your Browning didn't do this." he says conversationally, he could have been commenting on the weather for all the emotion was in his voice

 

She shakes her head the same time I say "No. It didn't."

 

He looks up, face unreadable "Then what did?"

 

Steping over to my bedside table, eyes watching his, to take my gun out for the second time that day, I slip the clip out and pull the slide, poping the round in the tube up into the air to grab it as I toss the gun to him. He catches it and turns it over in his hands. Checking the weight, the grip, the slide, and the sight then tossing it back. Still holding his gaze I thumb the bullet back into the clip and shove it home, pulling the slide, jacking it back into the chamber. Making sure the safty is on I put it back in the drawer and close it again. 

 

"If you two are quite through...." Anita sighs "Rain we have to go. Edward could you and Bernardo get this taken care of?"

 

"Yeah, he's making a mess of my floor." I smile slightly at Edward, his eyes narrowing briefly, as I move towards him, then past pausing to pat Bernardos cheek. Looking up into eyes brimming with laughter, I grin "Make sure you do the windows before you leave boys." 

 

Anita went to gather her weapons from the bathroom while I went to get Jason and Nathaniel mobile, then we left. Leaving the assasin and the bounty hunter to clean up the dead Werewolf splattered over my floor.


	12. STRU 12/?

Tearing down the road, taking corners somewhat faster then is smart, Anita grips the wheel tight, eyes staring at the road ahead. I sit beside her, holding the door handle to keep from flying into her at every turn, keeping an eye on the two Weres curled in the backseat. Pulling up to the Circus Of The Damned, tires screaching, Anita and I pile out of the car, opening the back doors to pull Jason and Nathaniel out. Shivering as they go, they walk ahead of us to the back door. Jason turns frightened eyes to Anita, his hand on the handle.

 

"I know Jason, I can feel it too." She touches his shoulder, moving him back to open the door herself. "Come on. We have to get in there before they tear the place apart." with that comforting statement, she pulls the door open, bedlam flowing up the stairs to asail our ears, we start down into what resembles one of the pits of hell. 

Yelling, screaming, shouting and howling roll around us as we enter a large room full of Weres, some shifted some still human. Wolves and cats scattered around the room all turn our way and silence decends. Two men push through the mess of bodies to stand before Anita. Micah and an older man slip through, comming to stop beside her, watching the other two. One is dark skined, long black hair done in cornrows, multicolored beads decorating the ends, the other Chinese, tall, dark hair cut short on the sides. Both wearing identical expresions of pain and rage.

 

Anita slips her hand into Micahs', nodding at the other man, then turning back to regard the glowering wolves before her "Jamil, Shang-Da. I know I don't need to tell you, but Richard is dead." They nod sharply, Jamils hands tightening into fists "I was with him. And while I wasn't the one who killed him, I can tell you that he deserved it, and if it hadn't been done for me, I would have shot him myself." 

 

"Who then if not you" Shang-Da growls, eyes shooting amber sparks at her, then flicking to Jason and Nathaniel, nostrils flaring. Stalking around them touching the almost healed scrapes and dried blood flaking on their skin "Who would dare to touch what is ours." comming back around to stand in front of Jason, he moved in until he was pressed against the smaller mans' body. Grabbing his chin, jerking his head up to bury his face into Jasons hair, running his nose behind his ear and breathing deep. His head whips around, lip curling back flashing enlongated canines, he growls deep in his throat snapping his teeth at me. "You. He smells of you." releasing Jason so fast Nathaniel has to grab him to keep him from falling to the floor. ~shit...too close..~ and he was on me. Arm like an iron band around my back, hand fisted in my hair yanking my head back, snarling into my face. I give him calm eyes. I know he's hurting, I can see it in his eyes. I know he's angry, I can feel it burning though his skin. It was sort of my fault, ok, maybe *completely* my fault, so that cut him a fair amount of slack. Wolves surround us.

 

"Let her go Shang-Da. And everone back the fuck off. Now!" Anita says words as empty as I know her eyes would be if I could see them. His head moves a bit as she shoves something into the side of it, and I hear the click of the safty on her gun. She shifts the barrel, angling the shot upwards to avoid hitting me if she has to shoot him. 

 

His eyes widen a bit, but squeezes me tighter against him, face lowering to almost touch mine "I could break this human in half before you get a shot off."

 

"You die right after" Her voice crawling lower with every word "I won't tell you again." 

 

Fist tightening in my hair drawing my head back further, neck arched almost to the point of pain, breath fanning my face "But she would still be dead"

 

"Don't you even want to know why?" I ask quietly, eyes still calm, trusting Anita to kill him before he can break my neck. Hoping it won't come to that.

 

Jason moves behind me, taking hold of Shang-Das' fingers prying them open, giving me enough room to slip out of his arms and step away from them. Shang-Da rips his hands out of Jasons grip stepping into his body to snarl down into his face "You forget your place pup. Don't make me remind you."

 

Jason stares back "I haven't forgotten it" eyes bleeding to green "I'm just finding it"

 

Shang-Da shoves him away, making him stumble. Jason catches himself and takes a step back towards the taller man, a growl trickling up his throat

 

"Don't Jason" I touch his arm "It's not worth fighting about. It's done"

 

"You helped me, let me help you" he echos the words I spoke to him earlier, and still holding the amber gaze of the man in front of him, takes my arm and drawing me to stand behind him. The movement sending a ripple through the watching wolves as they startle, drawing back, whispers flowing through the room. 

 

"Jason can we do this later?" Anita says holstering her gun. She frowns as he ignores her "Jason!"

 

He takes another step, raising a hand, claws sliding slowly out

 

"Jason" I move around him to see his face, eyes still locked on the glowering wolf in front of him. His eyes flick briefly to mine, "This isn't the time" green eyes flick to Shang-Da then back to me giving a brief nod, claws retracting. A sigh running through the room. Guess I wasn't the only one not wanting to be stuck in a crowded room with two fighting werewolves!

 

"Tell us why then Human" Jamil moving to stand beside Shang-Da again

 

"Yes. Tell us why you killed out Ulfric. And why we shouldn't kill you for it." a womans voice rose above the noise of over a hundred whispers.

 

"Because he tried hurt to Jason to get at Anita." I say softly

 

Jamil steps closer to Jason, running a hand down his back "Richard did this?"

 

I duck my head "No I did." shaking it when he starts to speak, a question in his eyes "Never mind that, it's not important now."

 

"Then how did Richard hurt Jason? He usually deserves what he gets." Micah speaks up quietly, arm wraped around Anita, murmers of assent comming from all sides.

 

"Not like that" I look at Jason, watching his eyes bleed back to blue, anger waring with sadness in their depths "To make a long story short, he messed with his beast. Jason stayed with me last night, and this morning almost shifted in my bed. And before you assume, no we were not having sex!" 

 

I shoot a look at Shang-Da as he opens his mouth "You lie! I can smell him all over you. And you on him" 

 

"Nathaniel as well" Jamil states sniffing along Nathaniels shoulder "The marks are the same on both of them. And those are Jasons teeth marks in his skin."

 

"There was no-one naked in my bed Jamil, and Anita was right in the other room, we did not have sex! Even if we did, the full moon is two weeks away! Having sex won't cause him to shift now. We were just lying there talking and he started to freak out! His temp spiked, his eyes shifted, he was shaking bad. Nathaniel was there, and had me call Anita to tell her to come over and bring Richard with her." I turn back to Jason sorrow in my gaze "By the time they got there we had calmed him down somewhat. But it never would have happened to begin with if it hadn't been for Richard and his fucking jealousy. Jason was just one more guy, in a long list of people Anita is close to, that was a better man and aparently a better monster he ever could be. And I was just one more person who saw something weak in him. Sort of the camel that broke his straw back." 

 

A man in his mid twenties, long blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes, pushed through the crowd, a pony sized wolf at his side, to stand with Anita "Why did you kill him?"


	13. 13/?

"I killed him because he promised to protect this pack when he took over. To protect you all from everything and anyone who might want to hurt you. I killed him because he promised to protect Jason. And he didn't. Instead his actions could have gotten Jason killed. If I died as well, it would have been nothing more then an added bonus to him. He wouldn't have cared. All he cared about was hurting Anita." I shake my head reaching out and sliding my fingers through Jasons "An true Ulfric just doesn't do shit like that. A true king doesn't hurt his people. Jason deseves better then that. You all do."

 

"If Jason had shifted, and hurt or killed Rain, Anita would have killed him Gregory" Nathaniel speaks up softly laying his head on her shoulder "It would have broken some part of her to do it, but she would have done it anyway. Instead of running away, Rain helped him calm his beast. Not once but twice. She was more Ulfric to him in five minutes then Richard was in the three years he was leader."

 

The ginger colored wolf at Gregorys feet stood up, taking slow steps toward us. I glance at Anita, then Jason, looking for some clue as to what it was doing, and if I should be running. Or maybe pulling my gun. But neither seem to be particularly worried that this werewolf, which would tower over me if it stood on it's hind legs and out weighs me by at least a hundred pounds is comming steadily closer. 

Eyes going back to the slowly aproching wolf "Easy wolf" I raise my head higher, eyes hardening, and looking down the length of my nose at it, my voice drops an octave "Your intentions better be friendly. I've had just about enough up-close and personal tonight thank you very much"

 

It rolls amber eyes up to look at me, then with a whine, noses Jasons stomach, sniffing down his leg, walking around to lick the dried blood on his back, scratches healing. ~Shouldn't they be healed already?~ Ah well, one problem at a time. I turn and step back, keeping my eyes on the wolf, not comfortable letting a strange wolf at my back. Not after Shang-Das' little display. 

My eyes flick to Jason who gives me a small smile "Stephen won't hurt you"

 

I look back at the wolf now standing right in front of me staring up into my eyes. ~Stephen?~ He streaches out his muzzle and licks my hand startling me. Not what I was expecting. I slide my hand over his nose then under his jaw, lifting his head and tilting mine down to stare into his eyes "Just keep your lip and your leg down, and we'll get along just fine." 

He snorts, backing away to sit down, mouth open slightly. He drops to the floor, rolling onto his back, paws waving in the air, tounge lolling out, looking for all the world like he was having a laughing fit. Feeling Jason shake beside me, I glance up to see that Stephen isn't the only one. I sigh, pulling his hand away from his mouth "Let it out Jason, before you hurt yourself."

 

"Only you..." He gasps "Only you would tell a werewolf not to threaten you or piss on you in the same sentence. Even Anita was never that blunt."

 

"You shouldn't be all that surprised Jason" Nathaniel put in, amusement coloring his tone "Not after the way she all but pissed on Edward earlier" his comment bringing a sea of eyes to stare at me.

 

"This little chit faced off with Edward?" of course Shang-Da had to jump in, ~geez you'd think I'd offended him by not shaking in my shoes or something!~ "and didn't bleed for it? She doesn't look enough of a man!"

 

"I'm more man then you'll ever be" looking him up and down "and more woman then you'll ever get." turning my back on the amber eyes glowing at me I look at Anita "As fun as this is, and believe me it IS fun, don't we have some vampires we need to check on?"

 

"God yes" She looks at the wolves surounding us "We'll have to sort everything out later guys. I'm sorry about Richard, but like I said, if Rain hadn't shot him, I would have. We need to move!" with that she shoves her way through heading to the door on the other side of the room, all of our people following.

 

Hurrying through a maze of hallways and wide corridors I am soon completely lost. Feeling very thankful that this is friendly teritory and Anita knows where she's going. We must have followed her for two or three minutes before she came to a half before a large iron door, guarded by two men and a woman. The punk twins caught my attention first. The guy was long and lean, black leather pants and vest, a silver nipple ring catching the light, his hair short, spiked and a very vibrant shade of green ~must be the Zane Nathaniel told me about, surely there aren't two guys with hair like that!~ the girl is dressed in a black leather as well, ~I'm sensing a theme here...~ a bra top and short shorts, eyeliner and lipstick like black crayon on her face. 

My gaze went to the other man leaning against the door, sliding down then back up, features strongly mexican, the most kissable lips I've ever seen saving his face from being arrogant.

 

"We're here" she nods towards the door "Zane if you and Rafael will open the door, I have to get in there now! I need to check on Jean-Claude. I haven't been able to feel him since Richard died. I have to make sure he's ok" her voice strained "He has to be ok"

 

"We haven't let anyone go in Anita" the girl says comming to drop to her knees at Anitas feet, grabing her left hand and rubbing her cheek along it "Stephen told us to keep everyone out until you got here"

 

"Thanks Cherry" she pulls away as the doors are pushed open "I'll explain everything later" 

 

All but running through the doorway down a long hall to stop at the door at the end. Putting a hand to the knob, she slowly turns it and swings the door open, walking into the room to stare at the figure lying still on the bed. Jason brushes past her, crossing the room to crawl up beside Jean-Claude, smoothing black hair away from a face so pale the skin was almost translucent. Fingers searching for a pulse for one long moment, checking his eyes and sniffing around his face until finally he looks up at Anita panic stricken. She goes over to crawl up on the other side of him, places the palm of her hand on the vampires chest and closes her eyes.


	14. 14

She slumps suddenly across his chest, pressing her forehead over his heart. 

 

"Anita?" Jason touches her shoulder carefully, voice breaking "Is he...?"

 

She raises her head again, a smile spreading across her face "He's alive..undead..whatever, he's still with us." closes her eyes, shaking her head "But I don't know if he's alright or not. I can feel him, but barely. We just have to wait for dusk, until he rises."

 

Jason blows out a shuddering breath, relief sapping the tension from him. 

 

"I need to get back out there. I know you're staying Jason, Rain?" Anita glances inquiringly at me "You comming after you play kissy face with Hair-boy or are you staying as well?"

 

Laying down beside Jean-Claude, Jason rested his head on his shoulder. "Yeah I'll stay with him until he wakes. He'll need me here anyway." smiling slightly at my confused look he says "I'm breakfast"

 

"Not exactly sure what that entails, but ok." shruging I turn to Anita "I'm going to stay too if it's ok. I don't really want to go back out there right now. Besides.." a grin curls one side of my mouth "I couldn't find my way out of here to save my life." 

 

Anita brushes her knuckles across Jean-Claudes cheek then pulls away with a sigh. "I better get back to the Pack. They're going to want some answers, and there's going to be alot of fighting about who takes over as Ulfric. I can't let them do it here. Come on Nathaniel, if the shit hits the fan, I want you with me." That said, she stood up sharing a worried look with Jason and left, Nathaniel trailing behind her, looking back over his shoulder at Jason, like a child going out into the dark alone.

 

After closing the door, and walking over to a wing-back chair against one wall, I sit and pick up one of the books on the table beside me. Scrunching down and trying to get into the book, my eyes keep straying back to the Vampire lying so still, and the Werewolf beside him. I only spent two days with him, but I already feel lonely without him near me. ~when the hell did you become so damn needy?!~ I try to focus on the book, but after I catch myself for the fifteenth time staring across the room I put it down. I give up trying, and draw up my knees to lay my head on them, wrapping my arms around my legs, my eyes flicking from Jean-Claudes deathly pale face to Jasons and back again. I must have sighed or maybe Jason just felt me watching them, because he opens his eyes and holds a hand out towards me.

 

"You don't have to stay over there you know. Come lay down with us. It'll make you feel better." 

 

Standing up slowly, and crossing the room to crawl up on the other side of Jean-Claude, I sit down to watch him for a while. He never moves. His eyes never flicker, he never takes a breath. For all intents and purposes he's dead. What ever that means for a Vampire. Reaching out a hand, I run a finger down the midline of his face from forehead to chin. Feeling Jasons eyes on me, I glance at him, cheeks flushing slightly and pull my hand away. The look of understanding and compassion in his eyes brings a sad smile to my face. Laying my head down on Jean-Claudes other shoulder, I reach across his chest to brush Jasons hair back from his forehead, runing my hand down his cheek to rest on the side of his neck, his arm under mine around the insensate vampire between us. Oblivious to the sad state of my foolish heart. Curling close and closing my eyes, the past few days run through my mind. Such a mess. Such potential for heartache. Or an ass kicking if Anita takes offence to my stupidity. Best for her not to know. For anyone to know. After a while Jason falls asleep, quiet sounds and the ocasional twitch telling of his dreams. 

 

The chest under my cheek rose abruptly then fell, startling me, and an arm snapped around my back in response to my jump, pinning me to the body lying beside me. Has it been three hours already? I roll my head back on the shoulder my head is pillowed on to look up into Jean-Claudes face. Eyes still closed, top lip drawn back slightly, skin white and cold to the touch. Jason lifts his head to watch him, frown lines forming on his forehead. 

 

"What is it Jason?" I ask rasing my head to see him, as he sits up, lifting an eyelid to see Jean-Claudes eye, the pupil swallowed by a wash of blue fire. 

 

"Something's wrong. He should be awake now. He moved and he's breathing, but he shouldn't be acting like this. Jean-Claudes animal to call is the wolf. I can always feel his presence in the back of my head..." turning Jean-Claudes head to check his other eye then pulling his hand back abruptly when the vampire tips his head up sharply towards Jasons wrist, fangs bared, "But I can't feel him right now. Our link is..blank. Empty. It's like he's trapped in there somewhere. He seems to be able to somehow sense us, but I still can't feel him."

 

Fingers pressing into my hip, tense suddenly, and without further warning, Jean-Claude lunges up, twisting around to pin me underneath him, head darting at my throat. Jason shoves his wrist across my neck just in time to catch the fangs headed for my jugular, hissing through his teeth as they sink into his skin. Feeling Jasons arm move with each flex of the jaw latched onto him, I stare up into his face. Fear, anger and pain flowing thorugh his eyes, teeth clenched against the pain of having sharp teeth driven harshly into his flesh. What seems an eternity later, Jean-Claudes heart gives a mighty thump, slamming against his ribs then begins a steady beat, but a little too fast, a little too hard. 

Jason face beginning to pale, he tries to pull his arm back, but still swallowing blood as fast as he can draw it, the vampire feeding at his wrist snaps his free hand up to grab his arm, holding it still. 

 

"Jason?" fear creaping through my voice as I watch his skin grow steadily more ashen, breathing faster, the arm holding him up beginning to shake 

 

"Jean-Claude, you have to stop." Jason tells him voice strained, still trying to free his arm, then fainter "Jean-Claude.."

 

A surge of terror that Jean-Claude was going to drain Jason sends me struggling to get out from under him. My movement seems to rouse the vampire a little, but only enough for him to think his food was trying to escape, the arm around my back tightens like an iron band, his body shifting to grind into mine. Jasons' arm gives out spilling him onto the bed beside me, soft moans muffled by the blanket. 

 

"Jesus JASON!" I was traped between an insensible vampire, and the almost unconcious werewolf he was slowly but surely sucking dry. Not quite the proverbial rock and a hard place but close enough. Slipping my head around Jasons hand laying limp across my neck, I did the only thing I could think of. Digging my nails hard into the small of Jean-Claudes back, I did two things at once. I set my teeth as hard as I could into the side of Jean-Claudes neck and ripped my nails up the length of his back.

 

Tearing his mouth from Jasons wrist, spine bowing, the vampire reared up, fangs bared in a snarl that echoed through the room. Staring down at me, Jasons blood drips off his bottem lip onto my face, he hissed. 

 

"Um..Jean-Claude?" eyes burning almost hot enough to blind me glare down into mine "Shit! ANITA! NATHANIEL! ANYBODY?!" ignoring me, he slowly lowers his head, to lick the blood where it had fallen onto my lip. So, me, being completely round the bend, did the most ineffably foolish thing I could have done. 

 

I kissed him.


	15. 15

I can only plead insanity. Or perhaps stupidity is more the right speed. I wasn't thinking about the fact that Jason might be dying beside me. Or the fact that if Jean-Claude continues down the path he is currently taking, I might end up dead along with him. No, that would call for common sense, and once I felt his tounge slide across my mouth, I had none. I had been able to ignore his body pressed hard into mine. His arm around me. His scent surrounding me. But not this. All rational thought flew right out of my head. The fear left. My only thought was for more. More of this. More of him. Just more. 

 

Opening my mouth slightly to capture his tounge, I lift my head and slide mine between his fangs. And while the vampire in him is still craving blood, there is enough of the man left to apreciate an oportunity when it arises. Hand rising to hold the back of his head, I run my tounge up the roof of his mouth, tasting blood, and him. But aparently there is an art to french kissing vampires, and I just don't have it. In the midst of our duel for possesion of his mouth, I feel a sharp pain, and when I pull back, he follows me into my mouth with a strangled sound, chasing the blood seeping from the cut. Dragging his mouth down my jaw he releases Jasons arm, pushing it aside to reach my throat. Sliding his hand into my hair to pull my head to the side, the touch of his lips over my pulse sends my eyes flying open. A still form laying beside me. ~Oh god and goddess. Jason!~ 

Fear returns in a rush, anger chasing it's heels. Fear for Jason and anger at myself for getting distracted. Bringing a hand up, I slid it between my neck and his too-close-for-comfort teeth, pushing his head away. 

 

"ANITA! If you can hear me, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" yelling at the top of my lungs and renewing my strugle to get free, shoving his head farther back "Jason can you hear me? NATHANIEL! HELP!" my movements getting me nothing but his body pressed more intimitly to mine as I wiggle a leg out from his "I don't want to hurt you but...mother fucker if I didn't lov..." grunting with effort, I growl through clenched teeth "I'd snap your neck and be done with it!" Have I mentioned that feeling trapped pisses me off?

 

Ignoring my efforts to keep him away, his head lowers again, still nobody home in the glowing orbs burning out of his face. I thought briefly of going for my gun, but damnit I don't want to hurt him, I just want lose. Hooking my free leg around his I heave my weight to the side, rolling us over, across the bed, twisting around so when we hit the floor, he lands on the bottem. Fire shooting up my spine, the door burst open, people flood in, and pandimonium ensues..

 

"What the fuck..?" "Jason what's wrong?" "Jean-Claude what are you doing?" "Rain? what happened?"

 

I renew strugling, ignoring my screaming back. ~fuck I must have pulled something real good~ Someone grabs Jean-Claude hands, peeling them off me just as I bend my leg up sharly, ~fuck it!~ driving a knee into his groin with all the leverage I can muster. Scrambling back onto the bed, back protesting loudly, I scuttle over to Jason, rolling him gently onto his back.

 

"Jason? Can you hear me?" breathing shallow, face grey, his head rolls limply to one side. ~please be ok~ The bed moves, jarring my back, as Nathaniel joins me on his other side. Checking his pulse with the fingers on one hand and his temperature with the wrist of the other across Jasons forehead. "Nathaniel?" I pick up his wrist and put presure on the still seaping puncture wounds, his skin clammy. 

 

"Jesus how much did Jean-Claude take?" Nathaniel peers into Jasons eyes, running his hands down his face and chest "He's gone into shock Anita! His heartbeat is erratic and he's cold!" 

 

Draging Jason up onto the pillows, Nathaniel curls around him. ~please be ok~ I back stiffly off the bed, knowing I can't help, as the other Weres who came in with Anita climb up to lay around and over Jasons still form, the wolf across his feet. He needs their heat, and energy and I'm just human.

A glance at the floor beside the bed shows Anita kneeling in front of Jean-Claude who's curled up on his side, knees drawn up, face turned into the floor, making funny high-pitched noises. Aparently a dead man can still be unmaned.

 

"What did you do to him?" Anita was checking him over

 

"I kneed him in the nuts!" my voice toneless "He wouldn't let me go to check on Jason."

 

"Why didn't you just shoot him? You have your gun." outrage warring with humor in her voice

 

"Because I didn't want to hurt him, I just wanted him to let me go. He couldn't seem to hear me." shrugs "besides if this...whatever it is, happened because of Richard, then it's my fault." shaking my head I sit carefully beside her "I try not to punish others for my mistakes. I didn't need to shoot him. Just get his attention."

 

Nodding with a "Well you certainly did that!" she smooths his hair back from his face, then turns her head to look at the door. A moment later Asher walks through into the room. Comming around the end of the bed he stops just as Jean-Claude opens his eyes. 

 

"I felt somthing when I awoke." blinks at the vampire still curled on the floor "What has happened to Jean-Claude? And what is wrong with his wolf?" 

 

Taking a deep breath through clenched teeth Jean-Claude growls around his bared fangs "Notre Pluie douce a essayé pour me faire moins d'un homme. Et presque totalement réussi!"

 

Asher steps closer, voice silky "And why would she do this?" 

 

"Because he did THAT to Jason! He almost killed him!" I point at the bodies piled on the bed, ignoring my bodies reaction to his proximity "Nathaniel and the others are taking care of him." I tell Jean-Claude when he jerks his head up sharply, worry flitting thorugh his eyes, then look back to Asher "He wouldn't let me go to make sure he wasn't already dead. And then thought he'd take a bite out of me too! He's lucky I didn't remove them!"

 

"And is this all you did?" sniffs the air "That is not Jasons blood I smell."

 

"Non, il est le mien." Jean-Claude rolls to his knees, still hunched over slightly, flicking his hair back and tipping his head to the side to show Asher the imprint of my teeth in his neck "Apparemment elle m'a mordu, il se sent comme s'elle a déchiqueté mon dos aussi bien!" 

 

"In english Jean-Claude! I haven't a clue what you ju...you did that Rain?" Anita catching sight of Jean-Claudes back, shoots me a look "I thought you only kneed him? Geez remind me never to piss you off." rolls eyes

 

Asher reaches down and touches the bite, then runs a hand across the scrapes, through the blood dripping down his skin, drawing a hiss from Jean-Claude. Straightening he raises it to his mouth, and watching my face, slowly licks it off. I cock an eyebrow at him ~you are SO far off base if you think that's gonna grose ME out babycakes!~ and go him one better. Holding Ashers' gaze, I lean over and run my tounge up one of the scratches. My back burns like fire, but I ignore it. I have a point to make and damnit I'm going to make it! The sensation of my tounge abrading his scraped skin arching his back, Jean-Claude sucks in a sharp breath. Holdin my tounge out to Asher for a moment, covered in Jean-Claudes blood, I watch as his jaw clenched, pale blue fire bleeding across the whites of his eyes. Then pull it in swalowing, envy and jealousy fliting across his face before he schools it to a blank mask.

 

"Ok first of all EW!" Anita states "Secondly, must you two do this everytime you're togeather?!"

 

I wrinkle my nose at her "He started it!" the same time Asher says defensively "It was not I who began this!" Causing Anita to roll her eyes, and us to stare at each other. A grin slides across my face as a slow smile curls his lip. 

 

"While I am pleased you are getting along with Asher, even though it seems to be at my expense.." voice deceptivly mild, Jean-Claude stood as though pulled up by a string, all lingering effects of our litle tussle and whatever kept him from waking fully gone "might one be so bold as to ask why we find ourselves in such a state?" 

 

~here we go again~

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[[Translations]]

Notre Pluie douce a essayé pour me faire moins d'un homme. Et presque totalement réussi!

{Our Little Rain tried to make me less than a man. And almost completely succeeded!}

 

Non, il est le mien

{No, it's mine}

 

Apparemment elle m'a mordu, il se sent comme s'elle a déchiqueté mon dos aussi bien!

{Apparently she bit me, it feels like she shredded my back as well!}


	16. Chapter 16/?

Using the edge of the bed as leverage, I slowly push myself upright. Pausing halfway with a gasp, eyes closed, waiting until the pain shooting down my spine subsides then straightening carefully. Taking a deep breath and opening my eyes to see Anita looking at me with a questioning concern in her eyes, I nod to let her know I'm alright. Blowing out shakily I turn carefully blank eyes to Jean-Claude.

 

"You're in this mess because I killed Richard. I was unaware at the time of the effect his death would have on all of you. I didn't know you and Anita were bonded to him. I didn't know you could call the wolf, or what it might mean to you if their leader died suddenly." turning away to watch the huddle of bodies on Jean-Claudes' bed, my voice going quiet "I didn't know they would feel him die." 

 

Stalking over to the full length mirrors covering what I assume to be the closet, (although anyone who needs two double-wide doors on a closet, MIRRORED no less, needs therapy in my oppinion) he runs his fingers over the teeth marks set into his neck. Turning around with an unreadable expression, he looks over his shoulder. Taking in the streaks of drying blood and scrapes running the length of his back, he snorts. "If this is how you react when you are..as Ma Petit says..'pissed off', one must wonder what might happen in other, more.. intimate settings."

 

"You match our wolf now, if that tells you anything." arching an eyebrow, I gesture towards the pile of Weres, wincing at the pull from my back "Nathaniel as well. Although his are on his side, not his back."

 

"You have taken them both to your bed?" curiosity colors his tone as Jean-Claude looks from me to Anita, gauging her reaction, confusion forming lines between his eyes when she shakes her head.

 

Rolling my eyes and sighing I attempt to clear up his confusion "Yes and no. They were both in my bed, but none of us had sex...exactly."

 

Flicking a curious glance at Anitas' cat curled around Jason, and seeing the fading marks striping his exposed side, Asher comments dryly "Ah yes, Americans and their views. But if such is the result of 'not sex exactly' Jean-Claude, perhaps one should consider carefully before joining notre petit chat sauvage in her bed. One might not come out the other side mon ami"

 

They share one of those masculine chuckles that always seems to be at a womans expense, turning identical expressions in my direction. Considering, challenging and slightly heated. Backing up a step to sit stiffly on the bed, I shake my head and start combing my fingers through Stephens fur. Drawing startled looks from all sides I grin at them. 

 

"You seem to be quite comfortable with the 'monsters' as we are called, after so short a time. And did you say 'our' wolf?" Curiosity and a slight warning creaping through his voice, Jean-Claude watches my hand running over the wolf laying beside me, still covering Jasons feet.

 

I nod with a slight smile "I had a friend some time ago who was a wolf. I spent a lot of time with him and his pack. I miss them." turning carefully when I hear someone draw a deep breath behind me, I see Jasons eyelids flicker and Nathaniel slide his hand up his cheek, curling closer "And yes I said our wolf. I know he's yours, because he's a wolf, and for whatever other reasons he's with you, but you need to know that he's mine now too." turning blazing eyes to meet midnight blue ones, my voice hard "THAT is why Richard is dead. THAT is why you're bleeding. No-one hurts what's mine. Not Richard. Not Shang-Da. Not Edward. No-one! Not even you."

 

"Why did you not kill me as well then?" amusement lighting his face, he strolls to Anita and wraps his arms around her. Throughout our exchange she has been strangely silent, confusion, anger, fear, disgust, worry and amusement chasing each other across her face. Leaning her head back on his chest she seems to relax for the first time since I shot Richard.

 

A funny pain shoots through my chest, and I turn away to watch Jason, voice low "Because it was my fault you had no control. Because I couldn't kill you." shaking my head I grin at Anita "Besides, I have a feeling Edward would be a VERY happy boy if something were to happen to you. And I would hate to be the cause of that!"

 

"How long have you known Monsieur Edward?" Asher asks 

 

"I met him this morning." a small laugh turning into a grunt as someone runs a red-hot poker up my back, or so it feels, clenching my teeth and straightening my spine until it subsides

 

"You seem to have a rather good understanding of his aversion to our fair Jean-Claude, after so short an aquantience." then a small frown crosses his forhead "Are you hurt?"

 

"What? Where? Why didn't you say something?" Anita pulls away from Jean-Claude when I nod, then glances at Asher with a grimace "She's worse then I was the first time I met him! At least I only threatened to shoot him. I could have sworn one of them was going to start marking their territory at any second!"

 

"He just made it so easy to yank his chain. I couldn't help myself!" a ghost of a grin crosses my face "and I didn't think it was hurt that bad, besides, I had other things on my mind at the time." uncurling my fingers from Stephens fur, he lifts his head and looks at me "Sorry Stephen" smoothing the ruffled fur down his side I smile at him in apology

 

"What did you do? Or did Jean-Claude hurt you somehow?" Anita looks me over

 

"I twisted something in my back rolling him off the bed." a grimace of disgust crossing my face, shaking my head as she starts to say something "Don't worry about it, it's just knotted. I'll be fine. It's not the first time I've wrenched it, not even the first time rolling out of a bed with someone under me." hearing my words, I flush slightly "Forget I said that!"

 

Anita rolls her eyes muttering "Men!" as Asher whispers something in Jean-Claudes ear causing him to laugh quietly and shake his head. Turning his head slightly he watches me pet the wolf at the foot of the bed for a moment, sliding his fingers under Ashers hair to cup the cheek hidden there. It strikes me as such a familier gesture. One born out of long habit and great affection. I smile slightly when Asher lifts a hand to press Jean-Claudes hand closer, leaning his head into it. 

My heart jumps at the look Asher gives him through half closed eyes, and my breath catches in my throat as Jean-Claude returns it with one of his own, sliding his cheek along the bare side of Ashers' face to whisper something back. It's so glaringly obvious, I don't know why I didn't see it before. They're in love. And from the way they touch each other, like it's not the fiftith time or the hundredth or even the thousandth, I know in my heart that they have loved each other for a long time. But they don't act like a couple. And catching sight of Anitas' face I suddenly know why. A look of such discomfort and distaste crosses her face for a moment before she can school it to a blank mask again. But Asher sees it before she can hide it completely. The pain and sorrow flashing through his eyes for a split second almost broke my heart. He stiffens slightly, then with a last softly spoken word to Jean-Claude, steps back and walks out of the room. I bow my head to hide my expression, closing stinging eyes.

 

Feeling something cold and wet nudge my hand, I open my eyes to see Stephen nosing me. Head laying on the bed beside my leg, looking up at me. A tear slides down my cheek to drip onto his fur, and a sad smile crosses my face faintly. With a whine he licks my hand pulling a choked laugh out of me briefly, until the spasm running the length of my back arches it, tearing a harsh breath out of my throat. "Ok laughing bad. Laughing very bad." sucking air slowly through my nose, I roll to curl up on the bed, laying my head down on Stephens warm furry side. Moving so I can see Jason, and noting that his color is somewhat better, I snuggle close to the werewolf, running a hand through his fur.

 

I can hear Anita and Jean-Claude talking behind me, but I ignore it, just letting it wash over me. My chest hurts with the thought of what Anita was throwing away. The pain she was causing the men in her life was unthinkable. I had to wonder why Jean-Claude would chose to live this way. Things could be so different. ~Ok that's enough of that girl! Not. Yours. Get used to it!!~ on that chearful note, I go back to watching Jason. Maybe I can't have everything, and who can, but maybe, just maybe I can have what I need most.

 

Face no longer pale, breathing evening out, his eyelids flicker again. Raising my head, I wait until I see them flick again, then ignoring my once again screaming back, I climb up over the pile of bodies covering him. No-one voices a protest, but I know that being Weres, they're used to being in large piles with people comming and going. Nudging Nathaniel, he opens his eyes and lifts his arm, leaning back to let me lay between them. Curling into Jason, I pull Nathaniels arm back around us, enclosing me in their heat. 

I hear Anita say something, but it's like background noise, I just tune it out, focusing on the now warm body under my cheek, the easy rise and fall of his chest. Closing my eyes I lay there just listening to the steady beat of his heart, his scent surounding me. 

 

Jasons body moving against me pulls me from my tranquil reverie. Tipping my head up to see his face, I watch his head turn slightly, nostrils twitch, then he slowly opens his eyes to look directly into mine.

 

"Hi." I whisper 

"Hi." he whispers back, a small smile curling his mouth

 

Still whispering I return his smile and lift a hand to brush his hair back "We have to stop meeting like this."

 

Every head on the bed lifts to stare at him when he asks quietly, the smile falling from his face, eyes going solemn, "Do we have to?"


	17. 17/?

Ignoring the undivided attention we were getting from everyone in the room, I run a finger down the midline of his face, feeling him jump slightly in reaction, seeing in his eyes he remembers me making the same gesture earlier, and the reason for it. 

 

"No we don't have to." the slow smile spreading across his face bringing an answering one to mine 

 

A howl ringing through the room brings my head up sharply, shooting a fresh bolt of pain up my spine, droping my head to press into Jasons shoulder, my breath freezing in my throat. Jason shifted slightly under my head trying too get an arm free of the tangle of bodies,and once the pain lessens enough for me to draw a breath through tightly clenched teeth, my voice comes out squeezed tight and harsh "Stop moving Jason. back. fucking. hurts." he froze.

A warm hand slides slowly up my back then back down. On the second pass, the fingers flex slightly, pressing in just enough for me to feel it. Over and over it goes up and down the length of my spine, steadily increasing the pressure, working the tight muscles until they slowly relax. Taking a deep breath and blowing out slowly I roll my head to look down the length of Jasons body as I hear a snuffling sound, the bed moving slightly. I see Stephen worming his way up Jasons body, head down, when he reaches my face he flicks his tounge out with a low whine.

 

I reach up carefully, so as not to jar my now quiet back and stroke the top of his head "It's ok Stephen, it's not your fault." he closed his eyes with a sigh 

 

Jason carefully pulls his arm the rest of the way out from under Zane, slides his fingers through my hair, holding my head to his shoulder for a moment then runs his hand down the side of the wolf laying the length of his body. The hand on my back still working it's magic slid over a sensative spot, arching my back slightly, and drawing a noise from my throat that was almost a purr. 

 

"Can I take you home with me?" groaning as a thumb runs up the length of my spine, pressing into the edge of the muscle beside it, bringing a wave of goosebumps rushing across my skin

 

I hear Nathaniel chuckle quietly behind me "Anita needs me with her most days." 

 

I turn my head to look at him. Leaning on one elbow, he was running his free hand up and down my skin. Blinking half open eyes at him, I snug my butt closer to him, then press my head into Jasons shoulder, giving him more access.

 

"Maybe she'll let me borrow you sometime Kitty." sighing as he drags his thumb up the other side of my spine.

 

Hearing a laugh rumble from the chest under my cheek, I tilt my head back to see Jason pouting down at me "What about me?"

 

"My bed's big enough for three." looking around at the bodies sprawled across the bed I shake my head "Or..six" glancing back up into Jasons eyes, a grin spreading across his face drawing an answering grin from me. I couldn't look at him smiling and not smile back. "Don't worry puppy, there'll always be room for you." a thoughtfull expresion filling my face "If you don't mind Nathaniel being there from time to time that is. Or if he even wants to be there." 

 

Jason rolls his eyes and reaches across me to tug a strand of Nathaniels hair "I doubt Nathaniel would have any problem with that if this morning was any indication of what he would be in for. Nathaniel likes it rough, don't you kitty-cat?!" 

 

Leaning back to see Nathaniel, I watch as he runs a hand over his side with a little 'aw shucks' grin, nodding. 

 

"Yeah I kinda figured that out for myself the other night. This morning wasn't done for him, it just sort of worked out that way." I reach up to pat his cheek then glance around noticing for the first time that we still have a captive audience. Face flushing slightly I bury my head into Jasons shoulder again with a laugh "Ya know? A week ago this would seem like a very strange conversation." 

Hearing a quiet "And now?" from above me I lift my head to look into serious blue eyes "And now..." raising up to kiss him softly "I wouldn't have it any other way." 

 

Pulling back to stick my tounge out at Zane in response to his "awww" I search the room quickly, and seeing it empty except for the crowded bed, frown in confusion "Where did Anita go?"

 

"She and Jean-Claude left a while ago." Zane says stretching "Almost an hour now. She said they were going to talk to the wolves." 

 

The reminder of why we are here, my part in the whole mess and it's result of Jason almost dying, has me pulling away to sit up. Looking down at my hands clasped in my lap I notice dried blood under my nails and frown. I pick up Jasons hand and run my fingertips lightly over the bite mark on his wrist "I'm not sorry he's dead. I can't be. He was hurting too many people I've come to care about." reaching out to rub the fur on the wolfs head I look at him with sorrow in my eyes "but I didn't want to hurt you guys. I didn't think about what it would do to the pack. And for that I'm more sorry then I can ever say."

 

The Werewolf huffs at me shaking his head, then with a funny growling sound at Jason, crawls back off the bed tuging at the hem of Gregorys' pants. He rolls off the bed to follow Stephen through another door I hadn't noticed before. At my questioning look Jason tells me that it's a bathroom, and Stephen has gone to shift back in the tub. Gregory went with him to carry him back, as he'll pass out after. Stephen is pretty low on the packs totem pole, and isn't strong enough to stay awake after returning to his human form. I know that Weres make a mess when shifting, so I'm glad he isn't going to shift on the bed with us. 

 

Sitting up beside me, Jason wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me against him and resting his chin on my head. "Richards' death will be hard on the pack. Alot of them are going to miss him, even me" tightening his arm when I try to pull away he gives me a little shake "I don't blame you for what happened. He was my Ulfric and my friend, but he was never at peace with his beast. He hated what he was and let it eat him up inside. He's hurt alot of people recently. If you hadn't done it, Anita would have. I don't think she could have gotten over it if she had killed him, but I know her well enough to know that she would have done it anyway." 

 

Turning me to look at him, he searches my face "Are you ok with it?

 

"Are you? Will the pack be?" I remind him of Shang-Das' reaction to me "Some of them want me dead, and I really don't blame them." smiling at him sadly, I shake my head "I guess it doesn't really matter what they think of me, but I don't want them taking it out on you."

 

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. And don't worry about the pack. We'll find a new Ulfric. I won't let any of them hurt you Rain." blue eyes regard me gravely 

 

Nathaniel curls around me, putting his head in Jasons lap to look up at us "Anita won't let them touch you either. She's very protective of her friends, and as she's still Bolverk for the pack until the new Ulfric says otherwise, she won't let any of them step out of line."

 

The bathroom door opening has me turning just as Gregory walks out with a blond man in his arms, naked except for a towel around his waist. Laying him on the bed beside us, he sits beside him and covers him with a blanket, smoothing long wavy hair back, showing me Stephens face for the first time. ~TWINS!~ Shocked eyes flying from Stephens face to Gregorys and back, I crawl over Nathaniel to see him better.

 

"I do hope you don't expect me to share you with everybody Rain." amusement coloring his tone, Jason leans over Nathaniel to run a hand down Stephens cheek "Cause that just won't be happening."

 

"No, no" waving a hand absently I continue to study the face of the sleeping were "There are only a few people I'd share you with too. I'm just wondering if I can tell them apart somehow...."

 

"Well, he has a small mole on his inner thigh, but other then that we're identical." Gregory shrugs "Our voices are pretty much the same as well."

 

"Ok, then how does anyone tell you apart? Never mind I'll figure it out." I reach out to feel their hair. Nope same texture. Ok, how does one tell one from the other? How do the Weres know which twin they're talking to if they're in human form? Then it hits me. Scent! Everone has their own individual scent, even twins wouldn't smell the same. 

A grin splits my face as I lean over Stephen. Running my nose behind his ear, inhaling deeply I catch his scent. Warm, male, Drakkar Noir cologne, and the smell of the forest floor. Vegitation and earth, like Jasons smell. 

 

"Mmmm wolf" pulling back and kissing his cheek "He smells almost like Jason." I continue with a small laugh when Jason goes to speak "Don't worry Jason, I won't get you mixed up."

 

Ignoring the snort comming from the man at my back, I crook a finger at Gregory, beckoning him closer. He leans over his brother giving me his neck. Inhaling deep to capture his scent, I find something definitly male, something spicy, and a thick smell of fur. I pull back, rubbing my cheek along his "Another cat. Like Nathaniel I think, but more somehow. Stronger."

 

Gregory nods, a look of surprise in his cornflower blue eyes "Yes, my beast is stronger then his. That's cool. You can tell the difference in our scents?"

 

"Only close up. I can't tell just by looking what kind your beast is. I can't even tell you HAVE one if you aren't moving around." shruging I press a kiss to Jasons forehead and climb off the bed "We should go find Anita and see if she's finished with the pack yet. I want to get back home." shaking my head with a grimace "I really don't want to leave Edward alone in my house for any longer then I have to."

 

Jason chuckles, rolling Nathaniel off his lap to crawl off the bed "You didn't seem to like him very much. He has that effect on almost everyone he meets. Most of us are terrified of him!"

 

I shake my head again "Oh no, I liked him just fine." grinning at the surprised look on Jasons face "I think he's cool. I just had to dick with him. 'Tis simply my nature to push back when pushed, and Eddy has 'I'm such a bad ass" written all over him. I couldn't resist. And I couldn't let him insult you either. Not going to happen." 

 

"Thanks. Good to know you'll protect me from the big bad." wrapping his arms around me and dropping kiss on my mouth

 

Running my hands up into his hair, I held him to me for a moment kissing him back. Pulling back to catch my breath "You're bad enough in your own right. Maybe I'll let you show me how big you are some day." I grin at the look on his face, and patting his cheek, I step back "Come on puppy, we need to go." 

 

After expressing my heartfelt thanks to Anitas' other cats, who were staying behind with Stephen until he wakes, we left, Nathaniel following close behind. Jason takes my hand and leads the way through the tangled maze of rooms and hallways, to the large room I first met the pack in. It was still packed with people and shifted Weres, but the chaos into which I had first entered was gone. In its place was a melancholy air. Anita and Jean-Claude are standing near one wall where they can see and address the whole room, and from the mood of the group, Anita had been filling them in on everything that had happened over the last day or so. Varying degrees of saddness, anger and shock filling the sea of faces that turn as we enter. A figure detaches it's self from the crowd, Jason stops moving and waits for the aproching Were to come to us. I freeze when I recognise Shang-Da comming closer. A growl trickles from Jason, and Nathaniel steps into the back of my body, burying his face in my hair, a hand on my shoulder.

 

Watching our movements with a myriad of emotions flowing through his eyes. Anger, sorrow, hostility, uncertainty, curiosity, contempt, understanding. I see all this, then watch them settle on vague hostility tinged slightly with sadness. "The human was right before pup. Now is not the time." his tone a watered down version of his earlier hostility, Shang-Da stops a few paces away, then looking down his nose at Jason a warning growl enters his voice "But we will finish this."

 

Shang-Das' gaze focused on mine as I step away from Jasons side, if I had hackles they would have been raised. I give Nathaniels hand a pat and remove it from my shoulder, placing it into Jasons. Shaking my head slightly I squeeze Jasons hand when he takes a breath to say something, keeping my attention on the Were in front of us, then drop thier clasped hands to stand alone before him. I hear Anita start to speak, and Jean-Claude shush her, but it's just background noise. Something to be ignored as unimportant. All that matters is the wolf standing in front of me. 

His head drops slightly to watch me from under lowered brows, and his lip curls bring an answering snarl to my face.


	18. 18/?

  
Author's notes: I wrote this story when I was CLUELESS as to the whole writing thing. Once again, I'm VERY sorry if it slips from perspectave to perspectave. (me to you or present/past type thingy.) Now I read back over, and over (and OVER...) and at the moment, I can't be bothered to fix mistakes I may have made 2 years ago. I might after...? Sorry...*sigh*  


* * *

"Ease down girl, this does not concern you." Disdain coloring his tone "This is between me and my wolf."

 

"MY wolf!" I growl back at him, ignoring the startle running through the room. Ignoring the warning clearly shining in the eyes staring into mine. Dark brown bleeding to his beast. "Everything to do with him concerns me. I didn't save him from Richard and then Jean-Claude just to let you try to tear him apart!"

 

"TRY? I will do more then try. You have no claim on a wolf." Taking a step closer to me, voice going low and guttural "You are nothing to us *human*, do not think to challenge me. You will lose. He is pack, therefore he is mine, to do with as I see fit."

 

"He is pack, yes." I nod, then when triumph flashes through amber eyes, take another step, almost close enough to touch "But still mine. No amount of shifter politics will change that! What I love, I claim."

 

Hearing a stifled gasp behind me, it hit me what I had just let slip out. Re-playing the words in my mind, I realize they're true. Somehow, somewhere between his first flirty grin, falling asleep in his arms, and holding him while he healed from Jean-Claude’s attack, I'd gone and fallen in love with him. I close my eyes briefly with an inward sigh. I didn't want him to hear it like that. 

 

Opening them again to see Shang-Da’s eyes slowly shift back to human, some of the anger draining away, expression changing to one of understanding. He takes a deep breath and it ripples through him like a bird settling its feathers, or a dog its fur. "Him being yours does not affect him being ours." With a curt nod, some of the tightness relaxes in his shoulders "Now is not the time."

 

I cock my head slightly to the side and nod back, a slight smile twitching one corner of my mouth. "Now is not the time." It seems to have become the mantra for today. A way to let it go and move on. We both knew there would come a time later when it would be picked up again. But first things first....

 

Taking a steadying breath I turn my back on the Werewolf in front of me to look at the Werewolf behind me, face as expressionless as I can make it. Sweeping a glance over him I take in the tension running through his body, the white knuckles on the hand still gripping Nathaniel’s, then back up to search his face. Looking for some indication of how he took my impromptu and rather public declaration. Eyes blazing with some emotion I just couldn't read, jaw clenched tight, his gaze flicks to the wolf standing behind me. A guttural sound rolls from deep in his throat, some sound that I don't understand, and I hear an answering utterance from Shang-Da. Jason nods, then sweeps the room with a look and growls it out again, louder, more menacing. The sounds of replied growls and more then a few howls ring through the room. With another sharper nod he turns back to me, letting go of Nathaniel’s hand and stepping into my body. Moving his head closer to mine the same sound rumbles sharply from between clenched teeth. His arms come up under mine and wrap around my back, pressing me tightly against him, he takes a deep breath and tries again, voice still harsh "Mine!"

 

"Yeah." A smile slides across my face and my hands lift to his arms. Apparently he is almost as possessive as I am. "Is that what all that was about?" Lifting a hand to gesture to the watching group

 

"Yeah." Sliding a hand up into my hair to cup the back of my head Jason closed the distance between us and brushes his lips against mine gently, then breath feathering along my skin, whispers "I love you too."

 

My hands slide up, running my fingers through his hair, and holding him closer, I kiss him hard, pulling a groan from somewhere deep in his chest. Head swimming, it takes me a moment to hear the howls once again ringing throughout the room. I brush my lips against Jason’s once more then pull back to see the assembled Weres, who are apparently happy to see that their pack mate has finally fallen in love. Looking back into Jason’s eyes I see a happiness blazing there that's echoed in mine. 

 

"I barely know you. I only met you a few days ago, and yet some part of me feels like I've always known you." Shaking my head, I glance involuntarily to Jean-Claude then back to see understanding flow into Jason’s sky blue eyes. "Didn't think it could happen so fast, but the last few days..." I give up trying to say what I mean, slipping a hand down to cradle his cheek, and shaking my head again "Yeah."

 

Pulling me into a hug, Jason echoes me again "Yeah."

 

Feeling someone close, I lift my head from where I buried it in Jason’s shoulder to see Nathaniel watching, happiness mixing with sadness in his eyes, flicking a look at Anita. Raising a hand to brush my knuckles along his cheek, I smile at him, an answering smile chasing the sadness from his face. He grabs my hand and after rubbing his cheek across it for a moment, drops it and steps back with a sigh.

 

Jason leans back to watch our exchange, reading my expression and tells me with a quiet laugh "You can't fix everything you know."

 

"I can try." Shrugging I look at Anita as she breaks into our little world, reality intruding.

 

"As glad as I am that you've found someone who can handle you Jason, I hope you know what you're getting into. I think that in some ways, Rain is harder then even I am! She won't be easy to deal with." She shakes her head on a sardonic laugh "But I know she'll look after you, so I won't have to keep bailing your ass out of the scrapes your mouth gets you into."

 

"I am also glad for you my wolf." Jean-Claude adds "You have been alone too long."

 

With a grin at the vampire, he nods at Anita telling her he'll be just fine. Then remembering why we came looking for her he adds, "Are we finished here? Rain wants to get home," he continues with a chuckle "Doesn't want to leave Edward alone in her house too long."

 

Laughter spreads through the room dispelling any lingering tension. Jason goes to talk to Jamil for a moment as Anita nods grinning "I know how you feel. Umm...we're done I think?" With a questioning look at Jean-Claude. At his nod she looks out over the gathered Weres. "We need to get going now. Anything else that needs to be addressed can be taken care of at our next meeting." Turning back to Jean-Claude she smiles slightly, "I'll see you tomorrow night." Then kisses him before starting to the door gesturing at Nathaniel to come along.

 

I turn my gaze away with a frown as a funny pain shoots through my chest, and follow Anita. Patting Shang-Da on the shoulder as I pass, I tell him to look after the wolves. Smiling as he nods, I glance briefly at Jean-Claude’s watching eyes, the smile vanishing from my face. Shaking my head, I walk out. Out the door. Out of the Circus. Away from everything and everyone giving my stupid heart trouble. 

 

Jason caught up to me just before I reach the Jeep, taking my arm and turning me to face him, the look in his eyes tightening my throat. "Are you ok?" 

 

I nod, smiling sadly at him. Then taking a deep breath I shake off the feeling and wrap my arms around him. He searches my face for a moment then presses a soft kiss on my lips. Opening my mouth under his he deepens it, his tongue sliding briefly along mine. Heart light, I pull away with a lopsided smile, fingers stroking down his neck and across his shoulder. Climbing into Anita’s Jeep, we all buckled up. Anita starts the engine and we were off.

 

Cruising down the road she takes a deep breath "So what was that shit?" A caustic edge enters her voice, "You laying claim to Nathaniel as well as Jason?"

 

Rolling eyes she can't see I reply, "No. Nathaniel belongs to you. I have no intention of laying claim to him. Or trying to take anything that's yours." Laying my head back against the seat "But you can't ignore parts of someone and not expect someone else to take up the slack."

 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aggression coupled with a slight caution coloring her tone.

 

With a sigh I lay a kiss on Jason’s cheek and lean forward, tunneling my fingers into Nathaniel’s hair. "What it means is that you can't pretend that something doesn't exsist..." Scraping nails through his scalp, then grabbing a fist full of hair, eliciting a gasp "..and expect it to be so." 

 

With a shake of the hair in my grasp, that brings a stifled groan from the cat in question, I arch a brow that she can't see "See what I mean? You know what he wants. What he needs. I met him three days ago and I know what turns his crank."

 

"I know too. I just don't swing that way." Shaking her head "I can't help Nathaniel with that. `It's not my thing. All of my leopards are into that scene, but Nathaniel is a complete submissive. I just can't hurt people like he wants to be hurt. I can't top him."

 

"But he wants a top, and he's chosen you. That's what he wants, what he needs. For whatever reason, he's picked you, and you aren't coming across." Mouth twisting I shrug, combing through his hair "I like him. He's cute, friendly, comforting, someone I like to be around." I sit back "I know how you feel and where you won't go. If you need someone who's safe for him, and for you, let me know. I'll take care of that part of him which you aren't comfortable with, and he'll return to you safe."

 

"Let me think about it." Sighing at Nathaiel’s hopeful look, Anita returns her attention to the road

 

Pulling into my driveway, everyone bails out. Leading the way to the door, I roll my shoulders, easing the tension trying to build. I know who's in there. I know what he's doing. But until I see him, I'll be a little tight. His vibe just pushes my buttons that way. 

Pushing open my door I cal, "Honey I'm home!"

 

A dark head pokes around the doorway to the hall "Thought you'd never get here sweetheart!"


	19. Chapter 19

Walking into my kitchen I hop up on the counter beside the sink. "So, find anything interesting in my underwear drawer?" grinning at Bernardo as he laughs then walks back down the hall. A shirtless Edward glances up at me, then continues washing his t-shirt. Watching him for a bit I ask "What's on your mind, besides hair?" Anita, Nathaniel and Jason sit around the table, watching our exchange.

 

With a slight shake of his head he answers "Wondering how you're so comfortable with the monsters so quick." Shrugging with a tiny smile at Anita startled look "Even Anita didn't just roll over and accept them that easy."

 

"Second time I've been asked that tonight. Didn't roll just like that." Reaching out, I pause as he pulls away slightly, then with a grin yank on a blond lock "I accept you don't I? How are you any different?"

 

With a blank look he continues to rinse the blood from his shirt "What does that mean exactly?" Slight heat entering that empty tone. "Are you lumping me in with them?"

 

"No-one would 'lump' you in with anyone Eddy." with a soft laugh at the disgusted look he shot me, I sing to him quietly "It's my life, and it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever, I just want to live while I'm alive." 

 

Edward pauses to look at me, eyes unreadable "Play around with the monsters, and that life won't last very long. But I know what you meant. Thing is, do this long enough, and you lose bits of yourself. Someday you'll wake up and have forgotten what it feels like to be alive. Someday you'll stop wondering what you've given up for this kind of life. Someday, you'll almost not even care."

 

He finishes his shirt, wringing the excess water out, then takes it to the bathroom to hang it on the rail. 

 

"Wow! That was nothing short of a miracle!" Amazement in her tone, Anita stares after him. "Edward NEVER talks that much. To anyone!"

 

Hopping off the counter to wander down the hall I smile at Bernardo as he leaves my bedroom. After glancing around my now pristine room, I change then go back out to the kitchen. Edward walks into the room behind me, dress shirt buttoned two thirds of the way up, to sit beside Bernardo on the chair farthest from Jason. Rolling my eyes I sit on Jason’s knee, looping an arm around his shoulder. Watching the Were wrap his arm around my waist, eyes unreadable, Edward flicks a look at Anita. Seeing her answering blank look I have to rock the boat, irony thick in my voice "What do you have against the 'monsters'? Other then the obvious fangs and fur, tell me how they are any different from me or Anita or even you." 

 

"Don't compare me to them." A dangerous look crosses his features, eyes drilling into mine. 

 

"I'm not making comparisons. I'm asking a question." Cocking my head slightly I gaze at him with curious eyes "How are you different from Anita then?" Glancing at her then back to the empty blue eyes regarding me "I'm guessing it's in where you draw that final line." He nods almost imperceptively "That's where Anita and I are different. And where Jason and I are different. And also where you and Jason are different as well. But if that's the only difference, why call them monsters and not you as well? Because you kill far more often and a hell of a lot easier then most shifters do." Sighing at his vaguely hostile expression. "Don't be blinded by prejudice Edward. That's just as crippling as stupidity."

 

"True, but I don't see it as a prejudice, it's simply survival." Shifting slightly as Nathaniel moves to sit at Anita’s feet, laying his head on her knee.

 

"Anything that doesn't take in the whole picture is prejudice. We survive by understanding information, not by making assumptions." sliding off Jason’s lap, I comb my fingers through Nathaniel’s long hair "You see him as a threat simply because he's a shifter. But to them he is the least. The weakest. Someone to intimidate." Turning serious eyes to meet slightly questioning ones "To me he's a friend. Someone who's been there to hold my hand. Someone who's hand I'll be there to hold. Someone to protect."

 

Edward gives a mocking smile "So he's a liability." Shaking his head, he continues "I don't deal in cannon fodder."

 

"Everyone's cannon fodder eventually Edward. Even me. Even you." Anita speaks up, unable to keep silent any longer "All that matters is how far you're willing to go to save them. Sometimes that's all that keeps us humane...keeps us human."

 

“And how far will you go?" Ignoring Anita he looks at me, a challenge gleaming slightly in his blue eyes.

 

Seeing Anita roll her eyes then raise an eyebrow at me, I lock onto Edward, eyes neutral "As far as I need to. Where ever I have to go."

 

"Little piggy, little piggy what do you see, you're lookin' at death when you're lookin' at me.." he sing-songed quietly at me.”

 

"Little piggy, little piggy what should you do, I am the devil and I'm coming for you." I sang back just as quiet, bringing a grin to his face.

 

Looking him over I raise an eyebrow "Hope you didn't get dressed on my account." Seeing his forehead bunch slightly in confusion I elaborate. "It's not like you need to hide your weapons. We all know what you are, and while I'm not certain about the boys, I'm pretty sure Anita knows where most if not all are hidden." Grinning at the empty smile curling one side of his mouth.

Grabbing a mug from the cupboard I pour a cup of coffee adding cream and sugar, then turn to lean my butt against the counter, watching him over the rim of my mug. With a look at Bernardo, who just shakes his head grinning, Edward turns that blank look on Anita. 

 

"I know you have at least two guns and two knives." Shrugging she waves a hand at him "Your Glock is under your arm, there's another smaller gun on your ankle, there's a fold-up knife in your boot, and a larger blade at the top of your spine." Shaking her head she grins at his slight nod, a look of pride in his eyes "But knowing you as I do, I'm sure there is more somewhere."

 

"There is." My voice soft but sure, turns them all to look at me. Varying degrees of curiosity and amusement in the looks that flick from Edward to me. 

 

He raises an eyebrow and settles deeper into his chair, relaxed and calm. "And what and where might they be?"

 

"What do I get if I find them all?" Laughter coloring my voice "Can I keep one?"

 

"Depends on which one you want, and if you're brave enough to come get it." A challenge sliding through his empty blue eyes.

 

"And if you're brave enough to let her take all your weapons." Jason adds, amusement at our banter lighting up his face, grinning wider at the look Edward turns his way. ~Ah he's brave my Jason is~

 

Asking Jason with a look if he minds me 'dis-arming' another man, and receiving a shug and a shake of his head, I set my cup down on the table and stepped around it to stand in front of Edward. He watches my movements with not quite neutral eyes, a slight tension running across his shoulders. Not quite comfortable with someone taking his weapons apparently, although I can't say as I blame him. Motioning him to stand, I step close enough to feel his body heat in a line down mine. Shoulders still tight but hands loose at his sides he nods slightly at me to go ahead. Blowing a kiss to Jason I give Edward a cheeky grin.

 

"I'll start with the ones Anita found." Keeping my eyes on his I slide a hand into his shirt and across his chest to pull the gun out of it's holster. Checking the safety automatically, I hand it to him butt first, earning a small quirk of his lips, blue eyes still holding that polite blankness. Dropping to my knees, still holding his gaze, I lift his pant leg enough to pull the smaller gun from its holster at his ankle. After giving it to Anita to put on the table, I slip my fingers into the inside of his left boot, pulling the folded knife out to hand to Anita as well. Standing slowly again I reach my arms around his shoulders, watching his eyes tighten slightly, I slip a hand down the back of his shirt to pull a knife almost as long as my forearm out of it's sheath. One arm still around his neck, I examine the knife a bit, testing the edge with my thumb.

Glancing back into eyes almost the same color as Jason’s, a grin twists my mouth "My my Edward, what a big....knife you have."

 

A burst of masculine laughter behind me tells me we still have a captive audience. Rolling laughing eyes, I toss the blade and catching the tip, hand it hilt first to Anita to put with the rest.

 

"Where shall we go now..." arching an inquiring eyebrow at Edward, getting that small smile and an upraised eyebrow of his own in response. Placing my palms flat on his chest, I slide them up and under his collar, flipping it up to remove the wire pressed into the seam. A muscle twitches in Edward’s cheek and faint surprise flashes through his eyes before he can school his face back to his usual polite blank mask. Handing it to Anita, she looks at it for a moment then up at the man still focused on my face.

 

"Jesus Edward. I'm fairly certain the phrase 'don't leave home without it' was NOT referring to a garrote!" Shaking her head she adds it to the steadily growing pile of assorted weaponry on my table. "Is that it?"

 

"Nope." At her look of disbelief mixed with humor, I grin pulling an answering grin from her. She flicks a look from the pile on the table to Edward then back to me, I nod at the expression on her face, and we say at the same time "Dude thinks he's freakin' Rambo!" Sending the boys into a fit of laughter.

 

A deep sigh turns me back to Edward as he taps my leg with the barrel of his gun "If you're quite through..."

 

"Sorry Eddy" patting his cheek when he sighs again "Where was I..ah yes."

 

I slip a hand under his shirt, and drag it up his hip to find the third gun tucked into the waist of his jeans. Standing still under my seeking hands, I feel more then hear the slight hitch in his breathing as I slide the gun up his side. His empty hand curling into a loose fist. Green eyes shooting to blue ones, I notice his expression isn't quite so neutral anymore, a flicker of heat entering his eyes.

 

"So Death is a mere man after all." Voice gone slightly deeper then usual, Jason stands, going to lean against a wall beside us.

 

Tracking the movements of the Werewolf, shoulders tensing slightly, gripping his gun a little tighter, Edward asks him in a neutral tone "Meaning what exactly?"

 

"Meaning, us Weres have a great sense of smell in case you've forgotten." Tapping the side of his nose, Jason grins "We can smell all sorts of things. The metal of your guns, the oil you use to clean them, fear, lies...."

 

Hand still under Edwards shirt, I glance from the vaguely menacing look in his eyes to catch one of amusement mixed with a slight hostility in Jason’s baby blues. "I hear an 'and' in there. What do you smell Jason?" Pretty sure I know what he's going to say, but wanting to hear it out loud.

 

"We can also smell lust." One side of his mouth curling in a grin, a slightly feral look sliding through his eyes "You hide it well, but even Nathaniel could tell you that you have a hard on for Rain." Seeing me shaking my head he continues. "Figuratively speaking I mean. Your control is amazing, but for those of us who can sense these things, it's not good enough."

 

Hearing Bernardo chuckling, Edward flicks a look at him "You come over here and we'll see if you do half as well!" Gaze going back to the wolf watching him, he grins humorlessly "Since you can smell it anyway, I won't bother trying to hide it." A deep breath shudders thorough his body and he rolls his shoulders, opening briefly closed eyes to look at the Were.

 

Whatever Jason sees there brings a warning growl trickling softly up his throat. Feeling a shift in the body against mine, I change the angle of the gun still tucked down Edward’s pants as he raises the gun in his hand to sight on Jason.


	20. 20/?

"Ease down wolf boy." Eyes empty, hand steady Edward watches Jason’s beast swimming behind his eyes

 

"Jason." My voice soft. "I'd hate to have to shoot him in my kitchen, just because you don't like the way he smells. Especially right after another such mess was just cleaned up."

 

Feeling the barrel of the gun dig slightly into his groin, Edward arches his hips away from it, other hand reaching to grab mine. The click of the safety freezes his hand on my wrist, lets go pulling his hand back slowly, and tilts the one holding the gun up, pointing it at the ceiling. Turning those empty eyes to look at me, body still "Are you going to shoot me?"

 

"Am I going to have to?" His eyes flick to Jason’s then back to mine, and shakes his head slightly. Turning to see Jason watching our exchange, a pleased look stealing over the anger in his eyes "Jason? No more fighting today ok? Please?" With a deep breath he shakes himself slightly and nods. He steps close to me, a hand comes up to touch my cheek with a smile, then returns to his chair at the table.

 

Dropping my head onto Edward’s chest, I slowly shake it back and forth with a sigh. Lifting it to look into his face, I put the safety back on the gun in my hand and feeling tension running out of his body, finish pulling it out from under his shirt. 

 

Handing it back to Anita as she holsters her Browning, I hear Bernardo ask "NOW is that all of them?"

 

Shaking my head I grin at Edward as he narrows his eyes slightly. Probably thinking about where the last two weapons are. Sliding my hands up his hips to go under his shirt again, I step into his body, having to get closer to reach around his back. Feeling him go still against me I hold his eyes as my hands slide up his sides then around his back. A flicker of heat flares briefly in the blue eyes staring into mine when I touch his skin, then disappears, neutral expression holding. I hear Jason sniff then sigh, apparently there are times when having a Weres sense of smell is not such a good thing. Nathaniel crawls over to him and leans against his leg.

 

Pulling the gun out from the small of Edward’s back, I pass it to Anita. "That's the last gun."

 

"Holy shit Edward. Do you have enough?" Anita looks over the array of guns and knives in front of her. "Which one is it that you want Rain?"

 

"None of those. That's not the last of them." Watching Edwards' face as he shifts against me.

 

"Not the last?" A look of disbelief crossing her face.

 

"No." Edward answers as I shake my head. "There's one more. It's just not a gun." Flicking a look at Jason "And Rain is going to have to be brave indeed to fetch it." Turning his gaze back to mine a mocking smile curls his mouth "Not getting cold feet now are you?"

 

Shaking my head again I flash him a wicked grin "How's that control doin' Eddy?" He shifts against me again and clenches his teeth. 

 

Keeping one hand around his back, I slide the other one, palm flat to his leg, fingers pointing down, up the top of his thigh, and up past his hipbone then pause. A tremor runs down his arms, tightening his hands. Slipping my fingers slowly into his pocket, his stomach muscles bunch under my palm. Lifting onto my toes a bit to get a better angle, Edward pulls in a breath through his nose, as my body brushes his. Feeling him harden against me, I catch my tongue between my teeth. He snaps an arm around my back as I push my hand into his pocket. Down his leg I go, hand sliding along skin, then touch the top of the knife handle. 

 

"Don't move now, I'd hate for you to lose anything important." Grinning wickedly at him again, I watch a muscle in his jaw twitch as he sucks a breath through clenched teeth, then pull the knife up and out of his pocket slowly so as to not cut his leg. As soon as it's out, I turn it upside down, flat against my wrist and go to step back. He holds me to him for a moment, taking a deep breath, eyes closed. A slight tremor runs the length of him, and opening his eyes again I can feel that he's calmed his body once again. Control at it's best. He drops his arm from my back and going back to his chair, starts putting his weapons back into place, ignoring Bernardo’s quiet "You need to get yourself laid my friend." Prompting eye rolls and snickers from around the table.

 

"So did that little display get you something more interesting then Death’s arsenal here?" Anita gestures to the disappearing array of weaponry.

 

Jason holds his hand out, and after going to sit on his knee again, I turn my arm over to hold the dagger out for her to take. She tests the edge against her thumb then checks it for weight and balance. Handing it back with a nod.

 

"Nice craftsmanship. High silver content, good for throwing too." 

 

Back to business. Leaning back against Jason’s chest, placing the knife on the table, I look at Bernardo. "The room looks great in there. You guys did a good job."

 

"The floor was a little tricky, with all the seams between the hardwood, but not as bad as it would have been if you had carpeting. What happened to the mattress by the way?"

 

"One of the many reasons I don't like carpets." Shrugging, I lay my head back on Jason’s shoulder. "And Jason happened." Closing my eyes and covering a yawn.

 

"Didn't you get enough sleep the past two days Rain?" Humor tinting the sarcasm dripping from her voice, Anita gets up for more coffee "You've done little else."

 

Rolling my head to look at her through half open eyes "Unless you count drinking myself into a stupor, helping Jason fight his beast not once but twice, shooting a psychotic werewolf, all but having sex with two men I barely know, letting Death take over my house, having another wolf almost eat my face, wrestling a vampire, wrenching the hell out of my back, which by the way, burned like you wouldn't fucking believe when I kneed him, afore mentioned werewolf wanting to eat my face again, finding out that one.. ~shut!up!~ the guy I've just barely met and somehow fell in love with apparently feels the same way about me, then coming back home to dance with Death again." Stifling another yawn as a laugh rumbles from the chest against my back, I close my eyes again "You're right. I slept the last couple days away. Lazy bitch that I am."

 

"Maybe not lazy..." 

 

Sticking my tongue out at her I snuggle closer to the warm body under mine with a sigh. 

Bernardo gets up saying something about taking out the trash, and after getting a key from Edward, leaves. Moments later I hear a vehicle start, then drive away.

 

We sit around the table talking for some time. Anything and everything up for grabs. From new ammunition to the weather. I must have been more tired then I thought, because during a discussion Anita and Edward are having about the merits of their guns of choice, their voices fade out. Sinking into the warm darkness I hear no more.

 

The sound of quiet laughter and someone touching me brings me back to awareness. Running his hands up and down my arms, Jason buries his nose in the bend of my neck inhaling deep. Raising a hand to slide my fingers through his baby soft hair, I rub my cheek against the side of his face. Stretching with a groan I feel something against my leg, and reaching down I touch a warm head, opening my eyes just a crack I see Nathaniel leaning against Jason’s knee, watching Edward. The man in question, gazes back, no expression, body relaxed, gun naked in the hand resting on his thigh.

 

"It's alright Kitty, the big bad man won't hurt you." Lifting my head to smile down at him "Anita would shoot his ass if he did. And he knows it." 

 

Flicking a glance at Anita, Edward sighs "Yes she would. She has become annoyingly protective of her monsters." 

 

"Even you Eddy. Even you." A look of surprise and disgust in his eyes before he masks it, face falling back to that polite blankness. "She drew on Jason right before you did. She wasn't going to let him hurt you, anymore then I was." Patting Jason’s cheek in response to his exasperated huff. "But I wasn't about to let you hurt him either."

 

"Would you really have shot me?" Curiosity and interest seeping into empty blue eyes, he holsters the Glock "Knowing where the bullet would go, would you have pulled that trigger?"

 

"In a New York minute Edward. The state of your equipment is none of my concern, only yours. Being a man, I knew that would get your attention easier then anything else I could have said or done." He nods then shoots a glare at Anita when she snickers. "Besides, if I can hurt Jean-Claude for stopping me from helping Jason, I certainly have no problem hurting you."

 

Rolling a shoulder to settle his rig more comfortably, "What did you do to the Lord of the Undead?" He cocks an eyebrow questioningly, ignoring Anita’s exasperated sigh. "I'm surprised Anita let you touch him at all. She's usually very protective of her precious vampires."

 

"She wasn't there for most of it." Shrugging I ignore the pang in my chest "He almost drained Jason. Richards death apparently sucked almost all of his energy I guess. He couldn't hear us, he went crazy, all he wanted was blood and lots of it." Turning my face into Jason’s neck I inhale, drawing comfort from his scent. "After Jason passed out, I made him let go before he killed him. Then I had to get him off me too. If he bit me, I wouldn't have been able to help Jason. I'd just be dead."

 

"And how did you 'make' him do all this? He's a hell of a lot stronger then you are little girl." Looking down my slight frame, amusement in his tone.

 

Sighing I lift my head, lacing my fingers through Jason’s. "He was aiming for me, but Jason got his wrist in the way just in time. I bit him and tore up his back to get him to let go of him." Squeezing his hand when his fingers tightened on mine, I look down at our clasped hands for a moment. Shaking my head to dispel unpleasant memories I flick a glance at Anita then back down, having decided NOT to mention the fact that I kissed him, absently rubbing where Jean-Claude’s teeth had been. "He went for my neck again, but I managed to hold him away long enough to yell for help and roll him onto the floor. Then the calvary came." I continued with a small smile. Someone pulled his hands away from me and I kneed him in the nuts as hard as I could then went to check on Jason."

 

After a glance at Anita, to which she nods, Edward stares at me for a long moment. Slowly his eyes thaw, the corner of his mouth twitches. A twinkle built until his eyes were shining, the twitch curling into a smile then a grin. A chuckle slips out quietly, growing until Edward was laughing full out. After the shocked expression leaves her face, Anita shoots him a dirty look and rolls her eyes.

 

"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh like that Edward. It figures you'd find that funny. On that note, I think it's time I went home. Come on Nathaniel, I've got a busy day tomorrow."

 

Nathaniel brushes his cheek against Jason’s knee and stands up. "Are you coming Jason?"

 

Looking down at me with a questioning look, he smiles when I shake my head. Squeezing my hand he turns to the other Were. "No, I'm going to stay with Rain tonight. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

 

Nodding, he smiles wistfully then follows Anita to the door. A companionable silence descends throughout the kitchen, punctuated by the occasional snicker from Edward, and the three of us go back to our coffee.

 

Ten minutes or so later Edward’s cell phone rings. Hitting the button he puts it to his ear "Yeah." Taking a sip of rapidly cooling coffee, he listens for a moment "Alright." Hits the button again and tucks it back into his shirt pocket. "Well it's been fun kids, but I've got to go. Long walk to town, and I'd like to get some sleep before dawn." Draining his cup he stands and starts for the door.

 

"Hang on, what happened to Bernardo?" Getting to my feet I follow him.

 

"Some drunken yahoo tried to wrap him around a tree. The cars a rental, so I can get a new one in the morning, but he's stuck in town."

 

"You don't have to walk all the way to town Edward, christ, it's late! You can stay here tonight, I have a couple of spare rooms."

 

Silence fills the room as he turns his head to look at me then at the Werewolf standing beside me.


	21. 21/?

  
Author's notes: This story is taking me an uber long time to write. (2 years and counting now) For that I must apologise. I keep getting distracted by life, my other stories, and reading other peoples fics. But, if anyone is interested, I AM still working on it. I haven't forgotten about it, and it's not on hiatus. So again, sorry, and hopefully more shortly...  


* * *

"And how is your wolf going to like that?" arching a questioning brow, Edward turns around

 

"Well..." with a deep breath I lace my fingers through Jasons again, giving him a wistfull smile "I've always had people coming and going in my house. I like having people here. Makes it feel more like home. You won't be the first or the last. So...I'm hoping Jason won't mind me having a friend stay the night."

 

"Friend?" that blank look settling over his features again

 

Shaking his head with a shrug Jason says "It's your house Rain, you can have whoever you want here." grinning crookedly "As long as I'm on the list, I don't mind sharing space with Death. You'll keep me safe from him."

 

Pulling his arm up and around my shoulders, I lean back against his chest and nod "It's settled then. We all have to get up early tomorrow I think, or would that be today?" checking my watch "Lord it's almost 3! Come on Eddy, can't stand in the living room all night. Get your bag from where ever you have it stashed, and I'll show you the rooms." grinning at the faint surprise on his face I tell him "I wouldn't go somewhere like this without some gear, I doubt you did either."

 

After Edward grabs his bag from the back porch, I show him my spare rooms. Predictably choosing the one with no window, he set his bag on the floor while I throw a comforter on the bed. 

 

"The house is yours for the night, or however long you want to stay. You know where everything is, if you need anything just let me know." covering a yawn I start for the door where Jason stands waiting

 

"Rain." voice quiet Edward stops me in the doorway

 

Looking back to see him standing by the bed, I turn "Yeah?"

 

"My life is such that I have no room for friends. They're just a liability." shaking his head, his usual emptyness filling his face "I don't think I could call anyone in my life other then Anita a friend."

 

It srikes me as such a lonely statement, his carefull blankness like something to hide behind. Pretend you feel nothing and maybe, just maybe, if you pretend hard enough it will come true. Crossing the room to stand before him again I search his face for a moment, reading nothing in those carefull eyes. Then slip my arms up around his shoulders, ignoring the stiffness of his body.

 

"I'm sorry." voice soft, almost a whisper "Now you can."

 

Inch by inch he slowly relaxes against me, then sliding his arms around my back, buries his face in my hair sighing. Tucking my head into his neck I held him tight for a moment, loosening my arms when he shifts, droping his hands slightly to clasp them at the small of my back. Lifting my head to look at him, I cock my head to one side, a smile quirking one side of my mouth. Shaking his head, he smiles slightly, the tightness gone from around his eyes.

 

"What is it about you. You push all my buttons, but I haven't shot you yet."

 

"It's just the way I am. You'll get used to it." grinning at the confusion flicking through his eyes "I'm just a touchie-feelie person. Piss me off and I'll kick your ass, play nice and I'll hug you."

 

His gaze flicks to the Were still standing in the doorway watching our exchange silently, and droping his arms he steps back nodding towards the door "Jasons' waiting for you."

 

Kissing his cheek I step back "I know. I'm going. So we're good?"

 

"We're good." nodding once he sits down on the bed and starts taking his boots off

 

Nodding in return I walk to Jason and sliding my hand into his, go to leave the room. Stopping once again to look back at the man most people are scared shitless of, and with good reason, I speak again "Edward?"

 

"Yeah?" looking up, he pauses untying his boot

 

"That's the first time I've heard you use Jasons' name." pulling his arm around me I cover a yawn "G'night Eddy."

 

Rolling his eyes he covers a yawn of his own "G'night Rain. You know, you're the only one who calls me that. No-one else would dare."

 

"I know." smiling I turn to go, stopping again I grin at Jason as he sighs "Edward?"

 

A grin curling one corner of his mouth, he tosses his boot on the floor beside it's mate, scrubbing a hand over his face, he pulls his gun from the holster, holding it on his lap for a moment "Yes Rain."

 

I have to stifle the urge to giggle at the put-upon tone in his voice "Just wanted to tell you all the good food is in the top cupboard in the pantry, if you haven't found it yet. And to let you know that if you get cold, you can bunk in with us." smiling at the startled look he sends me I wave my free hand "Nite Eddy."

 

Pulling Jason down the hall behind me, I pause before going into my room, turning to search his eyes "Are you going to be alright in here? We could take the other room if you want."

Brushing his mouth across mine softly he shakes his head "It's ok. I'm fine, really." pushing me gently through the doorway "Not sure I wanna fool around with Edward right down the hall though."

 

"No, it would be kind of cruel to have hot monkey sex with him all alone like that." shaking my head at his chuckle I grab a night shirt for myself and two pairs of boxers "I'll be right back." tossing one of the pairs to him, I went back down the hall to the bathroom. After changing and getting ready for bed, I go back to my spare room and tap lightly on the doorframe "Eddy?"

 

Dropping the shirt he just took off, he snorts "You really do like having people around don't you?!"

 

"Yup. Just wanted to give you something to sleep in if you need it. Didn't think that would be in your bag of tricks." tossing the shorts to him "Nite again." smiling at his nod I go back to my room and the man waiting for me.

 

Jasons clothes are laying in a pile beside the bed, and he is laying across the bed. Propped up on an elbow grinning at me, his gaze wanders down my body then back up to my face. "Did you get Death all tucked in?"

 

"Yes Jason. Now it's your turn. Get off my side of the bed." crawling onto my bed I roll him over

 

"But I was in the middle!" laughing he rolls onto his back, tucking an arm behind his head

 

"Yup, and that's my side." I grin back at him, slipping under the covers "You're not going to warm me up from out there you know, get under here!" 

 

Letting out a little squeek as he vanishes off the bed, I burst out laughing when he peeks over the edge and wiggles his eyebrows at me. Pulling the blankets down I pat the bed beside me, watching with interest as he slinks back up onto the bed. Crouched on all fours he sweeps his gaze down my body again, raising eyes filled with more heat then is polite he grins and flops onto the pillow beside mine. Tossing the covers over his hip he pulls me into his arms. Reacing up to the light switch above the headboard I watch him lower his head, then just before his lips touch mine, I flip the switch. 

The first kiss he brushes across my mouth is chaste. Running his nose behind my ear he pulls a deep breath, inhaling my scent, then returning to my mouth, he licks a quick line across my bottem lip, then nips at it. Taking advantage of my slight gasp, he sweeps his tounge into my mouth briefly. Once then again, sliding his hand down my side. When he retreats for a third time I follow him, laying claim to his mouth, running a hand up his arm to tangle in his hair. Not letting up until a groan rumbles from his chest, I nip at his bottem lip and pull away to catch my breath. Dropping his head onto my shoulder, Jason groans again, a sound of pure male frustration. Taking a deep breath, he sighs then lifting his head to lay on the pillow, rolls onto his back, pulling me against his side. My head on his shoulder, I slip an arm across his chest, and twine a leg around his, wiggling a little to get comfortable. Hearing a quiet laugh from over my head, I tilt it up, trying to see his face in the tiny light coming from the bathroom down the hall.

 

"Hot monkey sex?" Jason asks, laughter in his voice "How do you know it'll be hot? Not that I'm disagreeing with your assesment or anything."

 

"A girl just knows these things." I reply blithely with a shrug "Since we can't play tonight, or today, or whatever you want to call it, we should get some sleep. Morning will come alot faster that way."

 

"Yeah, but I won't." sighing he lifts his head to whisper in my ear "And neither will you."

 

A shiver racing along my skin sends a wave of goosebumps down my arms "Behave Jason." slaping his stomach lightly I yawn "There will be other nights. I'm just happy to have you here with me. My big bed would have felt empty without you." snugling closer, I press a kiss to his chest "Nite puppy"

 

"Good night Rain." lifting his head again he kisses my forehead, then lays back with a sigh, letting all the tension seep out of his body. Within minutes he was alseep, me not far behind, I slip away listening to the steady beat of his heart under my cheek.

 

Something wakes me. From deep sleep to wide awake, my eyes snap open, ears straining for whatever it was disturbed me. The scent of the skin under my head tells me Jason is still with me, and the steady rise and fall of his chest indicates that he's still fast asleep. ~what the fuck..~ Nothing moves in the almost blackness of my room, silence flowing through the house. Deciding it must have been a dream or something outside my window, I almost drift off again when a strange sound sends me bolt up-right in the bed. Jason mumbles a protest, but never wakes, quieting with a small sigh when I put a hand on his shoulder. Climbing carefully out of bed I slip my gun out of the drawer, padding silently to the door to peer down the hall. I hear it again. Sharp but almost choked, like the cry of a wounded animal. Following it down the hall I come to a stop outside the closed door to the spare room. Through the door I can hear a faint rustling of someone moving around, then a muffled shout. Turning the knob slowly I peek around the door, searching the gloom of the room. A sudden movement from the figure on the bed draws my eyes, and opening the door wider to let in more light, I step into the room.

 

"Edward?" speaking in almost a whisper I cross to the bed. Jumping slightly when he throws himself onto his back, an arm flung over his head. Seeing his closed eyes, his mouth slightly open, I figure he must be dreaming, and go to back out of the room again. Stopping again when his back arches slightly, and something which sounds almost like a sob squeezes thorough bared clenched teeth. Knowing I can't just leave him like that, to whatever horor he's reliving, I set my gun on the floor, and after pulling his out from under his pillow, and setting it beside mine, I sit on the edge of the bed.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, I give it a gentle shake and call him softly again. A hand comes out of nowhere, knocking me over him onto the bed. Twisting and rolling, he was on me with his arm across my throat, holding the hand that had been touching him in a vise, and my other hand pinned over my head before I even had time to gasp. Eyes still closed, Edward sqeezes my hand to just this side of pain. A warning of sorts I think, not to move. Holding perfectly still, I watch his face, his breath harsh, heart pounding in his chest. Pulling a deep breath that shudders through his body, he opens his eyes to look down at me.


	22. Chapter 22

Voice gravely from sleep and tight with some un-named emotion he growls "Damnit Rain that was a very unhealthy thing to do!" pulling his arm back from my neck slightly "I could have killed you." 

 

Taking my first breath since he rolled me, I smile crookedly "I put your gun on the floor, and I was kind of trusting your body to simply immobilize me till you woke enough to see me, before you killed me."

 

Shaking his head he let go of my hands and threw himself onto his back again "Why are you in here Rain? Shouldn't you be tucked in with your wolf pup?"

 

"He's asleep. So was I until I heard you." sitting up to look at him "You were dreaming and it woke me." shrugging "I had to come check on you."

 

"Jesus. You're a real bleeding heart you know?!" disgust tinged with embarasment coloring his tone, body tense "I'm awake now. You can go back to bed."

 

Rolling my eyes at such a flagrent display of male pride "Will you be able to sleep?"

 

Sighing at his non-comital grunt, I lay down on my side and proped my head on my hand "Sorry if this sounds girlie, but wanna talk about it? It seemed pretty bad. An old memory or something?"

 

Heaving a sigh of his own at my persistance, he turns his head to look at me "Something like that yes. A very old memory. And no I don't want to talk about it. I'd probably give you nightmares of your own." Sitting up and rolling off the bed to prowl the confines of the room restlessly, he drags his hands through his hair "I can't even remember the last time I had one of those. But no, I won't be able to get back to sleep." shaking his head with a humorless laugh he stops to stare at me "I don't even talk to Anita this much. What the hell is it with you?!"

 

"My charming personality I guess." grinning when snorts. Watching his resume pacing I get up. Picking up both guns, I hand him his then grab his hand, tugging him towards the door.

 

"Where are we going?" suspision and confusion filling his voice

 

"To my room. I can't sleep with you up pacing, and you're too wound up to sleep alone." laughing quietly at his exasperated sigh, I pull him into my room "Yes, yes I know, I'm a bleeding heart. Get used to it, it ain't gonna change."

 

Closing and locking the door, I cross to the window and pull the grate down over it, locking it into place. Pushing Edward around the bed to the side farthest from the door, I shook Jasons shoulder lightly "Move over puppy, you're hogging the bed again." laughing softly as he rolls with a groan to the other side. After putting my gun back in the drawer, I climb into the middle of the bed. 

Reaching out I grab Edwards hand, and after a moments resistance, he allows me to pull him onto the bed. Tucking his Glock under the pillow, he pulls up the blankets and turns on his side, facing away from me.

Leaning over I snag an arm around his waist and pull him back against me, ignoring his start of surprise. Tucking in close to the warmth of Jasons body behind me, I lay my head against Edwards back. The tension thrumming through his body almost thick enough to touch. Rubbing my hand up and down his shoulder for a moment I sigh against his bare back.

 

"Relax Edward. Nothings going to jump you tonight. There's no threat. Nothing to fight. Nothing to kill." yawning I slip my hand back around his side to rest against his chest "Go to sleep. Jason'll let us know if there's any trouble."

Almost painfully slow, the tension seeps from his muscles. Heaving a sigh of resignation he relaxes against me, a hand coming up to cover mine against his chest. Jumping slightly when Jason shifts, he archs his back away as Jasons hand slips around my waist.

 

Tugging him closer I flex my fingers into his skin, whispering "Stop. He's not going to attack you, you know. He's just cuddling me. He's a Were, that's what they do." snuggling my head into him I hear him sigh again "'Nite Eddy."

 

When Jason made no further movement, he relaxes against me again "'Night Rain."

 

Staying awake until I was sure he was asleep, I smile to myself, then release myself into the warm darkness tugging at my conciousness.

 

Movement against my back pulls me slowly from pleasent dreams. An un-familier male scent fills my nose, and I roll my head back from the neck I've burrowed into. Looking up into the, for now, peacefull face of a sleeping Edward, a small smile curls my lip. Jason takes a deep breath and freezes for a second. Lifting slowly, he peers over my shoulder with a quiet chuckle.

 

"So you've tamed even death now." voice rough with sleep he kisses my shoulder "Not something I ever thought I'd see."

 

"Oh he's far from tame. And that's just the way I like him." whispering I inch a hand towards the pillow under Edwards head "You better move back. It's gonna get ugly when he wakes up."

 

Jasons movement just as I touch the bottem of the pillow, sends tension running through the body twined around mine. Grabbing the gun and slinging it across the room a split second before Edwards hand shoots up to grab it. Shoving my arm under his head, I curl my body into his, hiding my face against his neck. The arm around me tightens almost painfully, his free hand reaching to grab my hair.

 

"Edward. Stop. Stop." speaking quickly I hold tight to prevent him from getting a hold of my throat again "It's Rain. Stop. You're fine."

 

The body under mine arches, rolling us over, and chest heaving, he lifts up peeling my head back from his neck. Anger, frustration, and humor filling his eyes, he bares his teeth at me growling "Bitch I thought I told you not to do that."

 

"I like to live dangerously. And waking you up is definately an exorcise in survival." grinning up at the perturbed face he gives me "Good morning Eddy."

 

Rolling his eyes he slides off me to lay on his side, head proped on one hand. The other comes up to grip my chin, face going blank "That's the second time you've taken my gun. There won't be a third." fingers dig lightly into my skin 

 

"Whacha gonna do about it Eddy?" challenge shining in my eyes, I watch his harden, then flick to Jason as the Were leans closer to kiss my cheek

 

"If you guys are going to fight again, I'm going to take a shower." he climbs off the bed and heads to the door grumbling to himself "It should be against the law to wake up to that! God they're like a couple of kids..." voice fading down the hall

 

Laughing at the disgusted look in Edwards eyes, I pull his hand off my chin. Sitting up I drop a kiss on his forehead, then roll off the bed. "Come on Edward. Can't lay in bed with me all day you know. Coffee to make, clothes to fetch, work to be done." Spying his gun halfway into my closet I pick it up and turn to take it to him. Stoping at the look on his face, I cock my head to one side. Sighing I spread my hands out to either side and arch an eyebrow at him.

 

"Don't move." voice quiet and hard he rolls off the bed

 

"If I wanted you dead Edward, I could have shot you while you slept. Hell I could shoot you now!" raising his gun I sight on his face, a feral look sliding through his eyes. Shaking my head I drop the gun to my side. Ignoring the warning in his expresion I walk over to stand in front of him. Grabing his hand I slap the gun into it "I don't want you dead Edward. I don't kill my friends. I might have to kick your ass someday, but I won't kill you."

 

Turning away I stop when he grabs my shoulder

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I'm a bleeding heart, remember?" eyes as empty as his, I shrug off his hand

 

Going into my closet I pull out clothes for myself and two pairs of jeans. Tossing one to Edward I leave the room, heading for the kitchen and my coffee maker. Hearing the shower turn off, I went to tap on the bathroom door.

 

"Jason? I've got a pair of jeans here that should fit you." holding them out when he opens the door, I almost drop them. 

 

A towel held in front of him covers the essentials, but barely, leaving the rest of him bare. My eyes wander over what seems like miles of wet, toned, taned skin. Then hearing a purly masculine chuckle I shake my head, closing my mouth and blinking. Cheeks flushing slightly when I reaslise I've been staring, I swallow hard as he reaches a hand out.

Taking the jeans from nerveless fingers he gives me a huge grin, aparently pleased at my reaction to him. Steping into his body I run hands up his slick back to tangle in his hair. Licking the water off his skin, I make my way up his neck to nip at his bottem lip. Then smiling into his slightly unfocused eyes, I bring his mouth to mine, invading the hot recesses when he opens for me. Tangling my tounge around his, I feel him shift against me, body hardening. A breathless sound crawls from deep in his throat and echoing him I step back, breathing hard. Jason sways slightly for a moment then opens glazed eyes.

Patting his cheek I close the door again. Laughing softly when I hear a thump on it from the other side. 

 

Banging his head on the door again he growls. Pulling a deep breath he whispers through the door "You'll pay for that later."

 

"Promises, promises. We'll see if you can deliver." scratching my nails down the door lightly I walk back to the kitchen, needing coffee and lots of it. 

 

Laughing to myself when the shower screaches on again, I pour a cup and after doctoring it to my likings, slug it back, ignoring the burn. Fixing another one, I fill a second cup and leaving it black set it on the counter an arms length away. Watching a hand reach out and grab the handle on the mug out of the corner of my eye I pick my own back up and sip it more slowly then the first.

 

Sighing Edward turns to lean against the counter "You have to understand something Rain. I'm not used to having friends. I'm a loner by nature and anti-social by profession."

 

"You mean suspicious by nature and paranoid by profession." voice neutral I turn around to hop up onto the counter, watching him over the rim of my cup as I slowly drain it.

 

"That too." pulling his spare gun from the small of his back, he lays it on the counter

 

"I know."

 

"But you're going to push it anyway aren't you." making it a statement instead of a question

 

Nodding once I put my now empty mug down "You bet."

 

Nodding in return "Fine. Just don't be surprised when I push back."

 

A grin curls one side of my mouth "Wouldn't have it any other way Eddy." hopping off the counter to lean against his shoulder "Like I said, I don't kill my friends. Or at least I haven't yet. Piss me off and I'll hurt you, behave and I'll hug you." shruging "Sometimes I'll even hug you when you piss me off, just depends on why. Don't hurt what's mine, and we'll get along just fine."

 

"And what exactly is yours?" he re-fills both mugs

 

"Jason obviously." leaning my head on his shoulder, I look down the hall as the water goes off again "Anita, Stephen, maybe Gregory and Zane." shaking my head I school my voice to sound normal "Don't kill her vampires. I think it might break us both. If it didn't kill her, she'd kill you. Or try to anyway." sighing I take a sip of the coffee he fixed for me "Nathaniel, and you."

 

"Me?" amusement and something I couldn't read in his tone

 

Rolling my head to look up at him, I cross my eyes "Yeah you. Like it or not you're mine now too Eddy." sticking my tounge out at him as he rolls his eyes, a squeak jumps from me when he darts his head down and bites my tounge.

 

"Maybe you'd like to let go of my Mates tongue." the quietly menacing voice making us both jump slightly. 

 

Turning my head to see Jason advancing on us slowly, his eyes holding the empty blue ones of the man at my back, I lean my head back on Edwards shoulder, calmly watching him come.


	23. Chapter 23

Feeling Edward tense against my back, I press into him slightly, and setting my mug down on the counter, pat his leg. Jason steps into my body, the heat from his bare chest warming my skin. Keeping his eyes on Edward, he lowers his head, his mouth hovering over mine. 

 

"I'm not trying to take your woman Jason. You have no reason to be jealous of me" voice near my ear not quite neutral, a hint of amusement slipping through "I was merely doing what you are now. Making a point."

 

Pulling back slightly when I licked across his bottem lip, Jason narrows his eyes looking at me. Taking in the look in my eyes, the tension leaves his body, a sheepish expression crossing his face. Lifting my head to kiss him, I push him back a step.

 

"Back up Puppy, you're making Eddy nervous." laughing softly at the derisive snort from the man at my back "He's right. He was just making a point." reaching a hand to run a finger down his nose, his eyes soften "It's just not like that with us, Edward would hit me before he kissed me. You have no competition here. You know I love you."

 

"Yeah." tugging a strand of my hair, Jasons usual flirty grin breaks across his face "I love you too. It was just a bit of a surprise to see is all. Not even going to ask what point he was making. The two of you are strange."

 

Reaching up to pat Edwards cheek I slide out from under his arm to fetch my own gun and holster from my room. Putting it on, I went back to sit at the table beside Jason, watching Edward roll his shoulders slightly then walk down the hall. Returning a moment later, cell phone in hand, he takes a seat oposite us. Checking messages, he returns some calls, then calling Bernardo, tells him to get a new car and come get him when he's done. Listening with only half an ear, I rest my chin on my hand, my eyes wandering over Jasons bare chest. Being a striper, I know he shaves or waxes his body, and from what I've seen, he is completely hairless. Everywhere. Thoughts of how his body will feel against mine fill my head. It takes me a few moments to realize someone is speaking to me, and blinking to clear the pictures in my head I focus on the hand waving in front of my face.

 

"Rain? Hello? Rain?! Are you in there?" laughter in his voice, Jasons words finally register "Where did you go?"

 

"Down your pants from the look on her face." Edwards mocking tone clears the rest of the haze from my head "Bernardo was right. I need to get laid." shaking his head he leaves the room again to fetch his gear from the spare room.

 

Sighing as I watch him disappear down the hall, I nod, speaking softly "Yeah me too." sweeping my gaze over Jasons' chest and down his stomach again, I look up into his knowing eyes. Their blue depths filled with amusement and heat. "Very soon." a laugh rolls from Jason. That sound that is purely male and always at a womans expense. Leaning back in his chair he runs a hand over his abs to hook a thumb in the waist of his jeans, a self-satisfied look on his face.

 

Rolling amused eyes I sit back "Easy there big boy. Won't be able to fit your fat head through the door soon." stretching out a foot to nudge his knee "Like you're not panting for it."

 

The fluid grace with which he slips to his knees reminds me that he's a Were. Sitting back on his heels, he lifts bent hands in front of his chest and lolls his tounge out, panting at me. The fit of laughter doubles me in my chair, tears squeezing out "I forgot you're.." I manage to gasp between laughing and trying to breath "I didn't mean.." "it like..ow.." "that..ow.." "Stop. For pitys sake stop!" By this time he has rolled onto his back, 'paws' waving in the air. Sliding off my chair I collapse across his chest, reduced to a pile of body parts, just tring to breath. Barely noticing when Edward crosses the room again.

Tilting my head, I let my eyes wander slowly up his skin until I meet his eyes. The rest of the world disapeared. His grin fading, the laughter sliping away into a more serious expression. Threading his fingers through mine, his other hand brushed my hair back from where it was falling across my face. At his gentle tug on my hand I crawl up, leaning over him. Proped up on one hand I run a finger down the midline of his face, then lower my head and lay a trembling kiss against his mouth. Pulling back he smiles at me, then draging me onto his body, he rolls to his feet, taking me with him. Sitting on the chair I fell out of with me stradling him, he wraps his arms around me, burrying his face in my neck, inhaling deeply. Trailing a hand over his shoulder and down his side, I lean my cheek against his head. A feeling of peace washing over me. 

 

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." 

 

A new voice makes me jump, eyes that I don't remember closing flying open. Jason jerks his head up, a startled look on his face. Twisting around to look at our unexpected visitor, he takes in the laughing countanence of the Wereleopard leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen.

 

Sauntering into the kitchen to flop into a chair, Zane props a foot on another chair "You didn't hear us knocking did you." Jason shakes his head "You didn't even hear or smell us come in. Man you got it baaad."

 

"He didn't get it at all!" a man with short curly brown hair steps in to lean against the spot Zane just left, sniffing the air "Maybe if he wasn't such a horn dog, all his brains wouldn't be in his balls." taking in our close position he adds with a smirk "Although from the looks of things you picked the right one."

 

"Shut the fuck up Caleb!" walking into the kitchen, Micah right behind her, Anita shoots the new guy a look of disgust as Jason growls at him

 

With a look at the ceiling to apeal for strength I share a look with Anita as they take two of the empty seats "Another one of yours?" at her nod I look him over "You might want to keep a leash on it then. Comments like that will get its' ass kicked."

 

"Yes they will." voice dropping to crawl from his throat, Jasons eyes bleed to his beast

 

A sullen look setling over his face, Caleb grumbles "What? Look at her! She's hangin' off him like a dog in heat. We all know she only met him, what, three days ago? Four? And he's already spent the night twice!" ignoring Jasons' warning snarl and Micahs' hiss, he continues "She'd have to be some kind of sl.." 

 

He froze mid-sentance, nose twitching, eyes widening. 'click' Spinning aroung he finds him self staring down the business end of Edwards Glock.

 

"I would advise you not to finish that sentance." voice bland, eyes empty, posture fairly screaming that he would like nothing better then to pull that triger. That it doesn't matter to him if Caleb dies, it only matters to Caleb. 

 

"Edward. What are you still doing here? I thought Bernardo was coming back to get you last night?" confusion in her eyes, she takes her hand off the butt of her gun, where it had slid during Calebs rant. "Are you going to shoot my Leopard?"

 

"That depends on him." shoving the Leopard in question slightly with his gun "Am I going to have to shoot you?"

 

Shaking his head as much as he dared, Caleb flinches as Edward puts the saftey back on. Steping back and around the Were, he enters the kitchen, going to lean on the counter. Ignoring the strange looks he was getting from Anita, he holsters his gun, answering her question "Bernardo wrecked the car on the way back here. So I stayed the night."

 

Scooting off Jasons lap to sit sideways, I pushed the last chair out with my foot. Nodding at it, I cock an eyebrow at Edward. His eyes flick around the table, stopping on Jason briefly, the closeness of the empty chair, then looks at me shaking his head minutly. Grinning at his silent refusal, I start to stand, telling Jason "You better move Puppy, you're making him nervous again."

 

Taking two quick steps forward, Edward put a heavy hand on my shoulder, shoving me back down. Face blank, but eyes promising retribution, he drops into the chair. Ignoring the shocked looks coming from our new arivals, his lip quirks in a tiny smile. Anita blinks at him a few times, then with a shake of her head, moves on to more comprehensable things.

 

"So, are you just about ready to go Jason? We're acually here to pick you up to take you back to the Circus, not be entertained but the ever-changing personalities of Edward."

 

Nodding with a sigh, he hugs me for a moment then stands up to set me on my feet. "I just have to go grab my clothes."

 

While I grab a drink of water, Caleb takes the opertunity to snag the chair. Pulling it around the table away from Edward, he turns it around, sitting on it backwards. Resting his chin on arms crossed over the back, he watches me. 

 

Arching an eyebrow at him, I comment to Anita "I could buy you one Anita. Looks like your boy could really use it. A really short leash at that."

 

Smirking at him when she makes a noise of agreement, I deposit myself into Edwards lap. Feeling him tense, I pull his gun to hand to him. Looping an arm around his shoulders, I wrinkle my nose at him. He settles me more comfortably, resting the hand holding his gun on my knee, pointed vaguely in Calebs direction.

 

"Hey know what?" slanting an amused look at Edward, he flicks from Caleb to me for a second, then goes back to watching the Were. Leaning closer I whisper "I just took your gun again."

 

He has me against the wall with a hand on my throat before anyone can do more then blink. Glock pointing at Anita, he growls at her "Don't." 

 

"Edward what the fuck are you doing?" anger warming her tone, she stands.

 

Clicking the safety off, he motions her to sit again. She drops just as Jason comes back down the hall.

 

"God are you two at it again?!" disgust and exasperation flowing through his words. Taking in the thumb digging slightly under my chin, Jason stops "Don't hurt her Edward."

 

The step forward he takes has Edward swinging the Glock to point at him. "Back off pup. Go over there with Anita"

 

"It's alright Jason. He's not hurting me." the hand at my neck tightens slightly bringing Anita and Micah to their feet. "Stay put you two. I'm fine. Edward is just making a point."

 

"Again." watching the gun tracking his movements, Jason goes to stand beside Anita "Should I be grateful it's your neck he's after this time?"

 

Looking back at the man before me, I ask blandly "Are you going to shoot us all Edward?"

 

"If I have to." no-one home in those blue eyes "Don't make the mistake of thinking that last night changes anything."

 

Predictably, being a shit disturber, Caleb picks up on that little tid-bit, tone derisive "Him too? You guys sure can pick em!" he hits the floor with a yelp when Edward shifts the gun towards him and puts a bullet in the wall over his head. 

 

"Last warning." 

 

"I would never make assumptions about you. I know who you are, and how far you'll go. An entire lifetime in my bed won't change your training. Won't change the life you choose to lead. I push because it's just my nature, just as pushing back is yours. What YOU need to understand is that I don't want to change you. I like you just fine the way you are."

 

Nothing changes in his expression, but I know he's listening. Gun steadily aiming in the direction of the people standing by the table once again. Feeling his hand flex a tiny bit, I cock my head to the side "Are you going to kill me Edward?"

 

"No." 

 

Nothing more. No movement. No change of expression, or tone, or posture. Just 'No'.

 

"Are you thinking about hitting me then?" blinking at him inocently "Cause you look kinda tense."

 

Recalling my earlier words to Jason, he lets loose a growl of frustration and drops his hand. "I have no intention of...hitting you. I'd have to shoot your wolf if I did."

 

"Probably." shurugging with a grin, I look over at Jason "What do you think? Would you try to see if you're faster then his bullet if he...hit me?"

 

"You bet I would. Your new friend is NOT on the list of people I'd allow to...hit you." glaring down the barrel which moves the tiniest bit to point just at him, he snorts "This conversation is ever stranger then the last one."

 

"I feel like I'm missing something here." shaking her head, Anita sighs 

 

Micah speaks up for the first time "If you're not going to hurt Rain, and you're not going to shoot Jason, can we go? Anita has to get to work, and Stephen wants to talk to you about something before work tonight Jason."

 

Checking the saftey, Edward puts his gun away and steps back. "Go on. We can finish our little 'talk' another time."

 

Flashing him a smile, I went to take Jasons outstreached hand. He pulls me into his arms with a sigh. Zane tips my chin up slightly to look at the red marks on my skin, shaking his head. 

"Not very smart to taunt him like that you know."

 

Taking his hand to rub across my cheek, a grin curls one side of my mouth "Didn't just roll over for Shang-Da, why should he be any different? Why should I give ground when he won't?" 

 

"Enough guys. We don't the kind of time it would take to work that one out right now." relaxing slightly as Micah rubs soothing hands up and down her arms, Anita sighs again, leaning into him for a moment. Then she turns, trailing fingers across Micahs arm "Come on guys, we have to get going."

 

Laughing quietly at Calebs scuttling movements as he hurries out the door, I follow them out to Anitas Jeep. Waiting till everyone else has climbed in, Jason turns and takes my hand.

 

"I'll call you tomorrow. I work at Guilty Pleasures every night till 3. I'm usually at the Circus with Jean-Claude until I go to work. I live there." pulling me into his arms "You can come down any time to watch me dance if you want. Or to the Circus if you just want to see me." lifting hands to cradle my face he kisses me.

 

Pulling away when Anita honks her horn, I run a finger down his face whispering "Bye puppy. Love you"

 

"Love you too." brushing a kiss over my knuckles he climbs into the Jeep amid good natured ribbing from Zane. Giving the leopard a shove he leans forward slowly to stare at Caleb, on the far side of the jeep.

 

"No fighting in my Jeep boys!" tone warning, voice firm Anita fixes a look on the Weres in her back seat.

 

Waving as they pull out and drive away, I go back into my house. Dangit I left Death alone in there again. I like him, but I don't trust him. Does this sound strange to anyone but me? Ah well, I don't try to understand it, I just go with what I feel. What else can we do?!

 

Opening the door I call again "Honey I'm home! Get out of my underwear drawer!"


End file.
